


love & lies

by thaopig



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, not the main@@, some one will die, sorry - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: LOVE AND LIES</p><p>(Tình yêu và sự lừa dối)</p><p>Tác giả: https://www.facebook.com/thao.lon</p><p>Cộng tác: Lavar BL</p><p>Rating: 18+</p><p>Thể loại: Fanfiction, Hiddlesworth AU, angst, rape, violen,…</p><p>Couple: Christ x Tom</p><p>Giới thiệu:</p><p>Một đứa trẻ hồn nhiên được nuôi dạy như một cậu ấm quý tộc, một chàng trai thông minh nhưng lắm mưu mô.</p><p>Khi định mệnh đưa đẩy một con cừu lọt tỏm vào miệng sói…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chap 1

Chapter 01

Cả thành phố đều đang say ngủ trong màn đêm bao trùm, thi thoảng có đâu đó tiếng chó sủa vang lên vài ba hồi rồi lại thôi, trả lại sự tĩnh lặng cho một kinh đô cổ kính. Ánh trăng êm đềm chiếu rọi vào các ô cửa vốn đã vắng ánh nến từ lâu.

 

Nhưng ở cuối một con phố ngắn nằm ở trục đường phía đông của Luân Đôn, và ở căn nhà mang vẻ hòa nhập với tất cả các căn nhà khác đó, có một khung cửa sổ ở trên căn gác xép nọ vẫn còn cháy lên ánh sáng của nến vàng, trăn trở với ánh trăng. Người phụ nữ bới lại mái tóc của mình rồi tiếp tục công việc đang dang dở. Cô ấy miết mũi kim vào tóc vài lần để làm trơn, rồi khâu tỉ mỉ từng mũi một trên tấm áo gấm đã được nhồi thêm bông. Cô cặm cụi làm dưới ánh nến mờ ảo, chỉ dừng lại dụi mắt vài lần rồi làm tiếp cho đến khi hoàn thành chiếc áo, khi đó bầu trời cũng đã hừng sáng rồi. Cô ấy gục đầu lên bàn và thiếp đi, chợt tiếng cựa quậy của đứa trẻ vang lên làm cô giật mình khỏi giấc ngủ ngắn. Người phụ nữ quay về phía chiếc nôi, cô nhìn thấy bông hoa hải đường màu hồng sẫm cắm trong chiếc bình sứ trắng không biết tự bao giờ bị gió thổi rơi vào trong chiếc nôi của đứa bé. Cả hai vẻ đẹp mang dáng dấp yêu kiều đó như được bao phủ dưới vầng ban mai của buổi rạng ngời.

 

Hai má đứa bé ửng hồng trên làn da trắng sữa, đôi mắt to tròn mở ra nhìn xung quanh, hình như khi bông hoa rơi xuống đã làm đứa bé thức giấc mất rồi. Người phụ nữ bèn mỉm cười bước về phía chiếc nôi, cô ấy nhặt bông hoa lên, ngắm nghía bông hoa, sau đó cúi xuống cài nó lên vành tai của đứa bé. Đôi mắt màu lục bảo thạch ấy nhìn theo bàn tay của người mẹ, sau đó đứa bé khẽ cọ đầu rồi cười khúc khích lên.

 

Cô ấy vươn tay nhấc đứa bé lên rồi ẳm vào lòng, đôi má phúng phính của đứa bé tựa vào bờ vai nhỏ nhắn của người mẹ, đứa bé khẽ dụi đầu rồi ngửa mặt ra, sau đó cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ngáp một cái thật thoải mái như đáp lại những cái vỗ nhẹ trên lưng.

 

“Thomas của mẹ! Ôi thiên thần bé bỏng của mẹ, con đúng là đứa trẻ đẹp nhất thế gian này. Đôi môi này, cái mũi này, hai hạt bảo ngọc này, con chính là báu vật hoàn mỹ nhất mà Thượng đế ban cho ta.”

 

Cô ấy chỉnh lại bông hoa trên vành tai đứa bé rồi thì thầm những lời tán thưởng vô vàn.

 

 

***

 

Một ngày cuối tuần như mọi khi, người mẹ xinh đẹp lại đến thăm thiên thần bé nhỏ của mình. Luân Đôn ở cuối mùa mưa luôn bị bao trùm trong bầu không khí khó chịu của se lạnh và ẩm ướt. Trong đêm mưa gió tối nay, trên con đường vắng, đâu đó có bóng một vài người đang đội mưa đi tới. Có một người đang cố giấu chiếc giỏ vào lớp áo mưa để tránh bị nước mưa xối trúng. Mặc cho váy áo của mình bị tạt ướt hay những khi run rẩy lên vì một cơn gió lạnh thổi qua, người đội mưa sau khi đi bộ một quãng dài, băng qua các con phố cắt nhau, cuối cùng người đó dừng chân trước cửa một căn nhà nọ.

 

Người đội mưa bước vào dưới mái hiên trước cửa nhà, cởi chiếc áo mưa xuống và lộ ra bộ dạng một người phụ nữ vô cùng xinh đẹp. Cô rũ nước chiếc áo mưa rồi vắt sang một bên. Sau khi chăm chút lại mái tóc của mình, cô cầm giỏ quà trên tay rồi gõ mạnh lên cánh cửa.

 

“Maggie ơi, tôi Helen đây.”

 

Chẳng có ai đáp lại cho đến khi có tiếng bước chân vội vã vang lên, ngay sau đó cánh cửa mở ra, một bóng người nhỏ nhắn lao đến và ôm lấy người phụ nữ. Không để ý đến quần áo của mình bị ướt, đứa bé rúc vào lòng cô ấy và nũng nịu. Tiếp đó, một tiếng bước chân khác vọng ra từ trong nhà, có vẻ như đang vội vã. Maggie vụng về chạy ra khỏi bếp, va đổ một số thứ, chiếc tạp dề vẫn còn đeo trên người, ở trong bếp thì tỏa ra mùi bánh quế thơm ngào ngạt vừa mới nướng xong.

 

“Mommy!”

 

“Bà chủ đã tới.”, Maggie đi đến nói, “Tôi vừa pha trà và làm bánh quế xong, bà nhanh vào nhà cho ấm.”

 

Người phụ nữ cười nhẹ đáp lại rồi đưa chiếc giỏ cho Maggie, sau đó ẳm cậu bé vào nhà. Bà ấy không rời thằng bé, dù đã ngồi vào ghế sô-pha nhưng vẫn đặt cậu trên đùi mình. Maggie đem trà bánh ra. Cậu bé liền lấy ngay cái bánh nằm trên cùng và nhai nhóp nhép. Mẹ cậu bé cười nói.

 

“Con trai của mẹ ăn nhiều thế này mà chẳng thấy mập ra gì cả.”

 

Thomas nghiêng đầu nhìn mẹ, sau đó ngã vào lòng của bà và làm nũng, trong khi đôi mắt vẫn cứ nhìn đau đáu vào đĩa bánh.

 

“Cậu chủ chỉ thích ăn ngọt thôi, còn bữa ăn chính thì chẳng màng động đến. Cậu ấy còn cố trốn ra khỏi nhà trong lúc tôi nấu ăn để chơi đùa với lũ trẻ trên phố.”

 

Người mẹ giận dữ, thốt lên, “Thomas! Ta đã bảo con bao nhiêu lần là hãy tránh xa lũ người dơ bẩn ấy ra.”

 

Thomas đã ngừng ăn từ lâu khi nghe bà Maggie kể tội mình, cậu bé đặt chiếc bánh xuống và vươn đôi tay trắng muốt ôm lấy cổ mẹ.

 

“Nhưng mẹ ơi, ở trong nhà chán lắm, cô Maggie suốt ngày chỉ loay hoay trong bếp và chẳng có ai chơi với con cả. Và mẹ à, bọn trẻ kia bảo đi học vui lắm, mình sẽ biết rất nhiều điều mới lạ và còn có nhiều bạn nữa…”

 

Người mẹ nhìn đôi môi nhỏ xinh phát ra những lời nũng nịu liền dịu lại, bà xoa gáy cậu bé.

 

“Thomas nhỏ bé của mẹ, mẹ xin lỗi, lần sau mẹ sẽ mua đồ chơi mới cho con. Nhưng như bao lần mẹ đã nói, con tuyệt đối không được ra ngoài phố. Thế giới bên ngoài đầy rẫy những thứ xấu xa mà con trai của mẹ không bao giờ tưởng tượng được.”

 

“Nhưng con muốn đi học cơ.”

 

Người mẹ chợt khựng lại.

 

“Con muốn đến trường như bọn trẻ kia.”

 

Người phụ nữ nhíu mày, quay mặt đi. Mọi đứa trẻ đều phải đi học, bà biết rõ điều đó. Một người không đi học sẽ đánh mất tương lai của mình. Chính cuộc đời của bà đã phải trả giá cho việc thất học đó.

 

Bà khựng lại.

 

Nếu Thomas được đi học?

 

Không được! Khi con biết nhiều hơn về thế giới ngoài kia, con sẽ bỏ rơi ta. Ta không thể mất con được.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Người mẹ quay lại cười với thằng bé, “Thomas của mẹ bé nhỏ quá. Chẳng có ngôi trường nào chịu nhận con vào đâu. Vì vậy từ hôm nay con phải ăn thật nhiều để mau lớn.”

 

***

 

“Ăn thật nhiều để mau lớn…?”

 

Thiếu niên mười lăm tuổi nhìn bàn ăn thịnh soạn trước mặt và thì thầm. Cậu đi lên lầu và nhìn vào gương. Trong gương phản chiếu lại hình ảnh một chàng trai thon gầy, nước da trắng nõn vì lâu ngày không được tiếp xúc với ánh nắng, đôi mắt màu lục bảo thạch to tròn long lanh, những lọn tóc xoăn vàng xếp thành nếp hơi phồng ra. Cậu khẽ cắn môi dưới làm cho đôi môi hồng hơi đỏ lên.

 

Phịch một tiếng. Con mèo đang nằm trên nóc tủ nhảy xuống đất, sau đó uốn éo đến bên chân cậu và cọ cọ đầu vào ống quần.

 

“Mi lại trốn vào đây à?”

 

Thomas đùa giỡn với con mèo, cậu đá nó ra, nhưng chưa được ba giây thì nó lại nhào vào.

 

“Coi chừng bị bà Maggie thấy đó.”

 

“Meo.”

 

Một người một mèo giằng co cho đến khi giọng Maggie vang lên từ dưới lầu, “Thomas đâu rồi, dì có chuyện muốn nói với con nè.”

 

Con mèo chợt xù lông lên, sau đó bỏ chạy ra ngoài cửa sổ. Thomas lưu luyến nhìn theo bóng con mèo.

 

Thomas đi xuống cầu thang.

Maggie hỏi, “Có chuyện gì thế?”

 

Thomas cười khúc khích, “Một kẻ đeo bám phiền phức.”

 

Maggie nhăn mặt, càu nhàu “Lại con mèo hoang đó hả? Nó lại chui vào phòng của con?”

 

“Nó dễ thương mà.”

 

“Dì phát bệnh với lũ mèo, con biết không, chúng…”

 

Thomas từ lâu đã nghe thuộc lòng những câu càu nhàu của Maggie, cậu quay trở lại phòng, đến bên cửa cổ và nhoài người ra ngoài để xem xét.

 

Con mèo đang nằm trên nóc nhà kế bên nhỏm dậy và nhìn hành động của cậu. Lúc này Thomas đang trèo lên cửa sổ. Thân hình cậu run rẩy khi đứng trên bệ cửa, sau đó cậu thử vươn tay với đến nhánh cây bên cạnh nhưng không tới. Bất thình lình Thomas nhìn xuống bên dưới, một cơn choáng váng bỗng ập đến. Thomas lảo đảo lui về trong phòng.

 

Thomas ngồi trên giường thở hổn hển, cậu cố gắng làm cho mình bình tĩnh trở lại. Có vẻ như việc trốn ra ngoài bằng đường cửa sổ hơi quá sức đối với cậu.

 

Cậu cau mày suy nghĩ, nhớ lại xem trong nhà còn lối thoát nào không? Nhà bếp, quá kín. Phòng khách, ở đó có một cái cửa sổ rất to nhưng luôn bị khóa, còn chỗ nào khác không?

Càng nghĩ càng thấy rối rắm, trong khi đó bà Maggie sắp đi chợ về. Cậu chẳng còn nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ nữa.

 

Tiếng mèo kêu vang lên từ phía sau. Thomas nhìn cánh cửa sổ đã được đóng kín và quay lại nhìn con mèo, mỉm cười, “Mày lại chui từ tầng hầm lên đây sao?”

 

Tầng hầm.

 

Một suy nghĩ xẹt lên trong đầu và Thomas chạy ngay xuống nhà kho.

 

Nhà kho do lâu ngày không có người bước vào nên nơi này đầy bụi bẩn và ẩm thấp. Thomas vừa bước chân vào liền bị không khí ẩm mốc của nó làm ho sặc sụa.

 

***

 

Một anh chàng vóc người to cao đang đẩy chiếc xe bánh mì đi trên đường phố đông nghẹt người của Luân Đôn. Hắn cố gắng không dùng quá sức để làm hư chiếc xe đẩy vốn đã cũ lắm rồi. Thở nhẹ một hơi vì lỡ nuốt vào một ngụm khí lạnh, dù xung quanh hắn có hàng tá người nhưng chẳng mang lại cho hắn một tí hơi ấm nào. Miệng hắn lầm bầm vì vài lí do vớ vẩn nào đó khiến hắn bực mình, có khi là một hòn đá, khi là chiếc áo hắn đang mặc, hay bọn đàn bà nhìn hắn cười khúc khích và khi thấy hắn nhìn lại thì cả bọn vẩy tay phấn khởi.

 

Hắn rẽ ở cuối góc đường rồi nhanh chóng lủi xe qua cổng lễ hội. Hắn nhìn xung quanh, cố định vị chỗ đứng hôm qua của mình. Anh chàng chợt cau mày lại, hắn híp mắt để nhìn rõ hơn. Hình như có kẻ đã chiếm vị trí của hắn rồi. Anh chàng từ từ kéo xe lại gần, sau đó để nó sang một bên, rồi hắn bước nhanh về phía kẻ xấu số. Đó là một tên béo bán kẹo táo, gã vốn biết là Christ bán ở đây nhưng vẫn cố tình chiếm chỗ. Dù sao tên Christ này cũng chỉ là một thằng nhãi ranh, gã nghĩ.

 

Hắn chưa bước ngay lại chỗ tên béo, hắn nhìn xung quanh rồi lại nhìn vào tên béo, hắn khoanh tay cúi xuống một hồi rồi ngẩng lên, mỉm cười.

 

Sau đó, hắn bước lại xe, lựa ra một cây bánh mì dài – bữa tối của hắn, rồi cầm lại chỗ tên bán kẹo táo. Hắn lân la lại gần, nhìn giỏ kẹo trước ngực tên béo cười cười.

 

“Ông bạn, cho xin một ít mứt táo đi.”

 

Tên béo trố mắt nhìn lên người đứng trước mặt mình, thầm nghĩ hắn là loại người gì mà nhìn ‘khủng’ thế? Gã ta hơi e dè người mới đến, bèn thận trọng hỏi lại.

 

“Anh muốn mua kẹo táo ư?”

 

“Tôi ghét đồ ngọt, nhưng tôi cần một ít mứt táo để ăn với bánh mì.”

 

“Ý anh là kẹo táo?”

 

Christ cười cười, “Anh điếc sao? Tôi nói là mứt táo. Mứt táo để ăn với BÁNH MÌ.”

 

Mặt tên béo lúc này hơi nghệch ra nhìn rất tức cười, trái ngược với vẻ mặt chàng trai đang trầm xuống. Hai hàng chân mày của hắn khẽ cau lại khi tên béo đứng ngây ra như phổng. Hắn gõ cây bánh mì lên vai gã béo làm gã hơi lùi về sau.

 

“Sao vậy? Mứt táo của anh đâu?”

 

“Tôi… tôi chỉ có kẹo…”

 

“Anh không phục vụ được cho khách mà muốn bán ở đây sao?” Christ xách cổ áo của gã béo ấy lên rồi ném gã ra xa. Gã béo ngã bệt xuống đất, mặt mày tái nhợt vì sợ. Gã lồm cồm bò dậy và bỏ chạy.

 

Sau khi nhìn kẻ xấu số biến mất hút vào đám đông, hắn mới lôi chiếc xe lại chỗ bán. Dù vẫn bị cái lạnh của Luân Đôn làm phiền nhưng hắn đã cảm thấy thoải mái hơn vì vừa trút bớt bực dọc ra ngoài. Hắn mở nắp vung ra, bên trong là những chiếc bánh ngọt thơm phức và nghi ngút khói. Hắn hít hà hơi ấm của những chiếc bánh, xoa tay trong làn khói để làm ấm rồi nhìn xem xung quanh. Hắn bắt gặp ánh mắt của bọn nữ sinh trường hoàng gia đang nhìn trộm. Hừ một tiếng xem thường, hắn phớt lờ và quay sang hướng khác. Đột nhiên, Christ chạm phải một ánh mắt đang nhìn hắn, nói chính xác hơn là đang nhìn xe bánh ngọt hấp dẫn trước mặt hắn.

 

Hắn đứng ngây người nhìn cậu thiếu niên trước mặt, gần như quên đi mọi thứ xung quanh. Cậu thiếu niên cứ đứng đó, hai tay vò gấu áo, ánh mắt tràn đầy hiếu kỳ. Hết nhìn về phía chàng trai đang nhìn mình rồi lại nhìn xuống xe bánh và sau đó ánh mắt cậu ta không rời khỏi đó. Christ vô thức đưa tay vẫy cậu bé lại gần. Cậu bé chớp mắt hai cái rồi chạy về phía Christ.

 

Hắn không thể nào rời tầm nhìn khi cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ấy cất tiếng hỏi: “Anh ơi, em ăn được không?”

 

“Ăn? Ăn gì cơ?”, Christ ngớ người ra, tầm nhìn của hắn lúc này chuyển từ đôi môi sang đôi má ửng hồng vì lạnh.

 

“Ờ, được, được.”

 

Thomas chỉ chờ có vậy, ngay sau đó cậu với tay cầm lên chiếc bánh ngọt có phủ kem và cho vào miệng cắn một miếng. Christ nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi má ửng hồng, trong đầu tự hỏi sao nó lại trắng trẻo và mịn màng như thế. Mịn màng ư? Khoan đã, hắn chưa sờ vào sao lại biết là mịn màng??? Trời ơi, hắn đang nghĩ gì thế này?

 

Khi Thomas cầm lên chiếc bánh thứ hai, chợt có một bàn tay to lớn vươn về phía mặt cậu và chọt nhẹ vào má phải.

 

Thật mềm. Christ thầm nghĩ.

 

Thomas chỉ trố mắt nhìn một chút, sau đó cậu lại tiếp tục ăn bánh vì cậu đã quá quen với hành động này, ở nhà mẹ vẫn hay làm vậy với cậu mà.

 

Chợt Christ sực tỉnh, hắn đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Hắn liền bỏ tay ra và hắng giọng để che giấu vẻ ngượng của mình. Nhưng khi nhìn sang xung quanh thì phát hiện người đi đường đều ngoáy nhìn cậu bé đó. Thậm chí có hai tên đang định tiến lại gần, Christ lườm một cái, hai bàn tay căng thành nắm đấm, thậm chí ở bên dưới lớp áo cũng thấy rõ lồng ngực đang căng thẳng. Hai tên kia chợt khựng lại rồi quay đi hướng khác. Hắn hằng giọng vài cái rồi nói với cậu.

 

“Nè nhóc… Ê, nhóc kia đi đâu đấy?”

 

Thomas vốn đã ăn xong chiếc bánh kia từ lâu, cậu nhỏ vốn muốn xin thêm chiếc nữa nhưng thấy Christ nhìn sang hướng khác, ngại ngùng cậu lại thôi. Cậu thì thầm nho nhỏ lời cảm ơn rồi bỏ đi. Đúng lúc này Christ quay lại gọi cậu nhóc. Trong giọng điệu của Christ hàm chứa một chút tức giận khiến Thomas hơi e sợ. Thomas tiến lại gần, lần này, cậu đứng kế bên Christ chứ không còn ở bên kia chiếc xe nữa.

 

“Anh gọi em gì vậy? Em không ăn nữa đâu.”

 

Christ cười cười vì câu trả lời ngây ngô của Thomas.

 

“Không ăn nữa cũng được, vậy cho tôi xin hai mươi xu.”

 

Thomas lúng túng, cố gắng lục lọi trong trí nhớ: hai mươi xu là sao? Cậu bé hết nhìn hai hàng chân mày ngày càng cau lại của Christ, rồi lại nhìn xuống hai bàn tay đang vò chiếc áo trắng bên trong cái áo khoác màu đen của mình.

 

“Đừng tỏ vẻ như thế! Nhìn bộ dáng của cậu ắt hẳn là con nhà giàu, chẳng lẽ chỉ hai mươi xu thôi cũng không có sao.”

 

Thomas vừa định mở miệng trả lời thì đột nhiên sau lưng vang lên tiếng hét to. Cả hai người đồng thời nhìn lại. Christ cau mày khi thấy gã béo lúc nãy dẫn theo một toán đồng bọn hùng hổ chạy đến. Bọn chúng người nào người nấy đều vác theo một cây gậy sắt. Christ rủa thầm rồi một tay kéo chiếc xe, một tay nắm lấy Thomas bỏ chạy. Hắn vốn có thể đánh lại, hắn biết mình đủ sức nhưng với cái của nợ đang đứng bên cạnh hắn thì khó nói trước hậu quả ra sao. Làm bị thương một đứa trẻ quý tộc thì không phải chuyện đùa.

Hắn cứ thế bỏ chạy, không chú ý đằng sau cho đến khi hắn cảm thấy cổ tay mà hắn nắm chặt đang tụt dần và ghì hắn về phía sau. Hắn nhìn lại thì phát hiện Thomas trượt té và ngã chơi vơi cách mặt đất. Hắn thả tay ra và Thomas ngã phịch xuống. Tất cả chỉ là phản xạ, khi hắn kịp nhận ra thì đã không kịp đỡ cậu bé mất rồi. Hắn quỳ xuống đỡ Thomas dậy, nhấc bổng cậu lên nhẹ nhàng và thảy lên thùng xe. Quay đầu lại, hắn thấy bọn người kia vẫn còn đuổi theo, hắn siết chặt tay cầm rồi đẩy cả thùng xe lẫn cậu nhỏ rồi lao nhanh về phía đồn cảnh sát.

 

Christ quay lại thấy lũ người kia thì thầm rồi bỏ đi, lúc đó mới an tâm mà quay sang kiểm tra Thomas. Christ bỗng hoảng hồn khi thấy Thomas nằm bất tỉnh trên thùng xe tự bao giờ.

 

………………………………………


	2. chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung sướng vì có người đọc nên làm luôn trong 3 ngày à, chắn hẳn sẽ có lỗi. Mọi người nếu thấy thì pm lại e nha  
> Trong này Chris Evans sẽ là Christopher Evans. Lý do sợ lầm tên * hé hé*

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên Thomas trốn ra ngoài chơi, và đây cũng là lý do khiến cho cánh cửa ở phòng khách luôn bị khóa, cũng vì đã từng có một lần xảy ra vào mùa đông năm ngoái, khi mà tuyết rơi đầy trên các con phố, phủ trắng xóa cả cây đại thụ trước cửa nhà đã trơ trọi cành từ cuối mùa thu. Thật ra, mỗi tháng mẹ cậu đều đến đây thăm cậu hai ba lần, lại có thêm Magie tốt bụng, bà dạy cho cậu rất nhiều thứ nhưng đối với một cậu bé vừa bước vào ngưỡng tuổi mười lăm mà nói, thì việc suốt ngày phải quanh quẩn với hai người phụ nữ trong ngôi nhà vốn không to lớn mấy này cũng chẳng thấm tháp gì. Có những lần cậu ngồi lỳ trong phòng và nhìn dòng người qua lại bên đường, những dãy nhà hai bên phố là nơi ở của các gia đình trung - thượng lưu, cậu cảm thấy nơi đây quả là một con phố buồn chán. Thi thoảng có vài người đi đi lại lại, thi thoảng lại có một hai người quen biết cúi đầu chào nhau, thi thoảng nữa lại có bóng dáng của những người thợ tất tả tới lui vì chạy việc hay trở về với gia đình sau ngày dài mệt mỏi. Còn những lúc bình thường, con phố vắng vẻ tới tội nghiệp.   
Nhưng điều đó không liên quan tới quyết định trốn ra ngoài chơi của Thomas, lý do thôi thúc cậu ra ngoài có tới hai cái: Thứ nhất là bà Magie ra ngoài và tới tận hôm sau mới trở về; còn nguyên nhân thứ hai, chính là cô nàng hàng xóm cách nhà Thomas hai căn. Đó là người con gái xinh nhất – sau mẹ - mà cậu từng nhìn thấy. Cậu còn nhớ như in mái tóc màu hạt dẻ trên nền váy vani được thêu chỉ vàng nổi bật, mái tóc cột gọn gàng bằng dải ruy băng đỏ mận và đôi môi luôn nhoẻn cười. Cô gái mới chuyển tới khu phố sống với chủ của căn nhà có nuôi con chó màu đen – Thomas gọi vậy cho dễ phân biệt vì nhà cửa ở đây đều giống nhau. Cậu nhoài người nhìn theo cô mãi, nhưng khi cô ấy hướng mắt về phía cậu thì Thomas liền lúng túng cúi xuống trốn dưới bục cửa sổ. Mặt cậu đỏ lựng như bị người phát hiện ra bản thân đã làm việc gì tội lỗi, tim thì đập rộn ràng trong lồng ngực. Từ đó, hễ nghĩ tới cô gái ấy là Thomas lại thấy có gì đó nhộn nhạo trong lòng, rồi cậu nằm suy nghĩ, tìm tòi mọi cách để bắt chuyện với cô. Thế nhưng để làm được điều đó, trước hết cậu phải trốn ra ngoài trước đã.  
Đó là lý do mà hôm nay Thomas trốn khỏi Magie để bám theo cô gái kia. Nhưng được một lát, cậu phát hiện mình bị lạc lúc nào không hay, còn cô gái thì đang đứng nói chuyện với một vài người, có lẽ họ là bạn bè của cô ấy, hết chỉ chỏ, lại cười nói, có vẻ rất vui. Nhìn theo hướng ngón tay của mấy cô gái, Thomas thấy nóng mặt. Phía đó có một gã đàn ông đang nhìn chằm chằm vào người con gái của cậu, đáng ghét một điều là hắn ta trông rất được mắt. Nhưng cũng may mắn thay, vì có vẻ hắn ta không thèm chú ý tới bọn con gái đang vẫy tay về phía mình. Quyết không thua kém, đợi cho tụi con gái đi khỏi, Thomas bèn hướng về phía tên bán hàng rong mà đi tới.  
Hắn dám dụ dỗ một tiểu thư sao!!! Chắc chắn hắn ta là người xấu mà mẹ vẫn nói tới.  
Nhưng vừa đi được chừng chục bước thì cái bụng của Thomas bỗng sôi lên một tiếng khiến chàng nhỏ chợt khựng lại và nhìn về phía kẻ thù như dò xét xem hắn có nghe thấy không. Nếu hắn mà biết thì thật xấu hổ. Và cuộc gặp gỡ tình cờ như vậy khiến Thomas học được hai điều: Một rằng, tên đàn ông có đôi mắt xanh thẳm đó – mắt hắn khá đẹp đấy chứ - cũng không hẳn là người xấu mặc dù trông hắn thật khó hiểu; thứ hai thậm chí còn quan trọng hơn cái thứ nhất, đó là không bao giờ Thomas ngồi lên chiếc xe đáng sợ đó nữa, không bao giờ.

***  
Christopher từ khi quen với Chris chưa bao giờ thấy hắn ở gần những đứa trẻ của tầng lớp trung -thượng lưu. Cho nên, khi thấy hắn ta vác một cậu bé trên vai chạy đến khiến anh vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Cậu nhóc đó giờ đang nằm trên giường của anh vì hai giường bệnh khác đều đã có người nằm, trời lạnh vốn không tốt cho người già. Christopher là bác sĩ của một phòng mạch nhỏ nằm ở phía tây thành phố. Khác với phía đông là nơi dành cho giới quý tộc, tầng lớp trung - thượng lưu hay mấy tay tư sản giàu có, phía tây là khu tập hợp đủ loại người tạp nham do cư dân khắp nơi đổ tới làm ăn – một khu ổ chuột đúng nghĩa. Ta chỉ bắt gặp những người hạng sang từ đông thành phố qua đây vì đòi nợ, hoặc để gặp Christopher. Vì vậy, khi thấy Chris vác theo một cậu nhóc trắng trẻo trong bộ áo sang trọng đã làm náo động tụi con nít khiến tụi nhóc cứ lẽo đẽo theo hắn.  
Phòng của Christopher rất ấm áp và khá lịch sự so với nhà của lũ nhỏ nên chúng thường hay qua đây, giờ thì điều đó đã trở nên quen thuộc.  
“Anh Evans ơi, anh ấy là ai thế?”- cậu nhóc có mái tóc đen nhánh ngồi xuống mặt đất bên cạnh giường. Sau đó có tên nhóc tóc vàng hoe chen vô ngồi cạnh nhóc tóc đen.  
“Một lát người ta dậy là biết mà. Loki nhiều chuyện quá đi, y hệt cái tên ấy.”  
“Anh Evans ơi, anh ấy thơm quá à!”  
“Anh Evans ơi, tóc anh ấy buồn cười quá.”  
Lũ nhóc nháo nhào lên làm cho Thomas tỉnh dậy từ bao giờ. Thấy cậu tỉnh, Christopher – Evans bảo lũ nhóc ra ngoài rồi kéo chiếc ghế tới ngồi bên cạnh giường.  
“Cậu có cảm thấy mệt trong người hay có cảm giác khó chịu không?”  
Thomas nhìn xung quanh mình rồi nhìn lại Evans. Cậu không nhớ là mình có tới đây. Sau khi bị tên khổng lồ ẵm lên xe, cậu chỉ thấy âm thanh ù ù bên tai, sau đó thì xung quanh cậu mờ dần rồi tối om. Như hiểu được cảm giác hoang mang của Thomas, Evans lấy cốc nước được đặt sẵn trên đầu giường đưa cho Thomas.  
“Đây là phòng mạch cá nhân của tôi, và nơi này là phòng riêng của tôi. Tôi là Christopher Evans, cứ gọi tôi là Evans. Tôi là bác sĩ ở đây. Nãy lúc cậu bất tỉnh, Chris đã đưa cậu tới đây và kể cho tôi nghe mọi chuyện rồi.”-không thấy cậu nhóc có phản ứng, Evans đõ lấy cốc nước từ tay Thomas và tiếp tục.  
“ Cậu đừng lo, cậu bất tỉnh là do tinh thần bị chấn động mạnh thôi. Cậu có thể đi về bây giờ nếu muốn, còn không tôi nghĩ cậu nên nghỉ lại đây. Khu tây vào buổi tối không được an toàn cho lắm.”  
Nghe tới đây Thomas bỗng giật mình. Đã tối rồi sao! Chết rồi.   
“Em… em muốn được về. Cảm ơn anh vì cốc nước và đã giúp em”  
Nói xong cậu nhẹ nhàng bước xuống giường và đi giầy vào, mặc dù rất vội nhưng vốn đã quen cách dạy của mẹ, Thomas chẳng bao giờ làm nhanh bất kì việc gì. Chợt nhớ ra gì đó, cậu tháo chiếc nhẫn từ tay mình rồi đặt nó ở trên bàn. Evans kịp ngăn Thomas lại.  
“Có người cần cậu trả nhưng không phải là tôi. Đi theo tôi nào.”  
Christopher giúp Thomas đứng dậy rồi đi ra phòng ngoài. Thomas vẫn đặt nhẫn ở trên giường rồi mới loay hoay đi theo Christopher. Ra được phía ngoài thì gặp ngay cái bản mặt hằm hằm của Chris, hắn ta đang ngồi ngao ngán với tách cà phê to đùng đã cạn. Cậu thấy bản thân có lỗi vô cùng, Thomas chẳng thích làm người khác buồn. Mỗi lần làm mẹ hay Magie buồn cậu đều tự kiểm điểm và nhốt mình trong phòng hàng giờ sau khi đã xin lỗi và được tha thứ.  
***  
Hắn đi vừa suy nghĩ vẩn vơ. Thomas giải thích rằng nhóc có để lại chiếc vòng tay thạch anh ở trên xe bánh để trả cho mấy chiếc bánh rồi – thế là giờ đây hắn lại thành người có lỗi. Nhưng cái vòng đó có thể mua cả một căn phòng ở khu tây chứ đừng nói tới mấy cái bánh. Hắn là người tính toán nhưng tuyệt nhiên không muốn cầm tiền của ai mà không có lý do.   
Hai người rảo bước cạnh nhau, đây là lần đầu tiên Thomas có người đi cùng nên vui thích lắm, thế nhưng cậu lại lúng túng vì chẳng biết nói gì. Cũng tại bản thân không nhớ đường về, chỉ có thể miêu tả lại con phố dựa theo trí nhớ nên Chris đành phải đưa cậu về. May mắn cho cậu là hắn thông thuộc khu đông như lòng bàn tay của mình vậy. Phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng, cứ mỗi lần Thomas đi qua một dãy phố là lại hỏi Chris một câu, sau đó thì tự mình luyên thuyên một hồi. Vậy ra nhà Chris có cha mẹ và ba anh em, hắn là con thứ. Chris thích màu đỏ vì đó mà màu may mắn trong khi Thomas vừa đi vừa giải thích lý do cậu nhỏ thích màu xanh da trời. Như màu mắt của Chris vậy. Cậu cũng hỏi về anh bác sĩ lúc nãy, tuy nhiên chỉ nhận được câu hỏi ngược lại của Chris.  
“Nhóc đã gặp hắn ta ở đâu chưa? Hắn nói nhìn nhóc quen quen đấy.”  
Thomas đưa tay xoa mái tóc mềm mại xoăn vàng vốn đã bù xù khỏi lớp dầu giữ nếp, cậu cố nhớ nhưng chẳng nghĩ ra ai cả.  
“Không có anh ơi. Em ít khi gặp ai lắm nên gặp ai là em nhớ ngay đấy. Anh biết không, có một lần…”  
“Tới rồi kìa! Nhóc ở đây đúng không. Cả thành phố chỉ có khu này là có trồng mấy cây ăn quả trước nhà.” Hắn cười cười. Một lũ phí phạm, có bao giờ đụng tới quả trên cây đâu mà trồng cây ăn quả.  
Nhìn về phía căn nhà có cây táo, Thomas bỗng thấy nôn nao. Mặc dù nguyên buổi hôm nay chẳng có chuyện gì tốt đẹp nhưng việc quen thêm hai người bạn mới – tự Thomas nghĩ vậy – Christopher và tên khổng lồ khiến cho cậu cảm thấy việc trở về nhà bỗng trở nên khó khăn. Chỉ còn mấy bước nữa thôi là hai người sẽ chia tay, cậu cứ xoa lòng bàn tay mình vào nhau, nhìn lén sang Chris mấy lần. Lấy hết can đảm, Thomas hít một hơi dài và…  
“Tôi không thích cầm tiền ai mà không làm gì cả. Cậu có việc gì cần tôi làm thì cho tôi cái hẹn, tôi sẽ giúp cậu coi như đó là phần thưởng mà cậu trả công.”  
Thomas đứng ngây người một hồi, nửa vì bất ngờ, nửa vì vui khi thấy Chris mở lời hẹn gặp mình trước, rồi cậu bất giác cười một mình.   
“Em chỉ muốn làm bạn với anh thôi. Anh thật sự là người tốt. Nếu được thì ba ngày sau tối muộn, anh tới đầu khu phố đợi em nhé.”  
Hai má cậu nhỏ nóng bừng, vì da cậu quá trắng nên hai má cậu hồng ửng lên thấy rõ, dù trong đêm tối chỉ có mỗi mấy ngọn đèn dầu leo lắt và ánh trăng tít trên cao. Chris cũng thấy nóng lên. Tất nhiên hắn vẫn còn bị làn da với ánh mắt của cậu nhỏ thôi miên như lúc sáng, chỉ là nãy giờ nhiều chuyện quá nên tạm lắng xuống. Nhưng giờ mặt hắn cũng đỏ lựng khi ngẫm lại câu nói của Thomas. Giọng cậu nhóc có một ma lực thật đáng sợ, dù chỉ là một câu nói bình thường thế nhưng khi nghe qua tai hắn lại có sức thu hút rất kỳ lạ. Hắn tằng hắng một cái.  
“Khụ… Coi như thỏa thuận xong rồi nhé. Tôi về đây”  
Nói zong hắn bước đi thật nhanh, để lại Thomas đằng sau gọi với theo.  
“Anh nhớ nhé! Em sẽ đợi anh đó!”  
Thomas nhìn theo bóng Chris cho đến khi nó mất hút, cậu rút trong túi ra chìa cửa của tầng hầm.  
“Mệt đây…”

***  
Christopher thở dài khi quay lại phòng mình, anh thấy có chiếc nhẫn của Thomas đặt trên giường. Sau khi tắm xong, anh dọn dẹp lại xung quanh rồi nằm trên giường nghĩ ngợi, mân mê nó một hồi rồi đặt chiếc nhẫn lên chiếc bàn kế bên giường mình. Cậu nhóc thật sự rất giống với ai đó mà anh không tài nào nhớ ra, có lẽ là một trong những bệnh nhân của anh ở bên khu đông. Điều kì lạ nữa là chiếc nhẫn, nó vốn là của tử tước Van Doom – trên mặt chiếc nhẫn có khắc hình con vật kì lạ được cho là biểu tượng may mắn ở phương Đông – anh từng thấy nó khi khám bệnh cho lão ta. Ban đầu anh nghĩ có lẽ do mình trông nhầm, hoặc giả như có một chiếc thứ hai như thế. Nhưng bên trong mặt nhẫn lại khắc tên lão ta, vậy đây chính là chiếc nhẫn đó rồi. Không biết tại sao cậu nhóc đó có được chiếc nhẫn này, anh cũng không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều về điều đó.  
Trong đầu anh bây giờ chỉ vướng lại một điều. Chính là cậu nhóc tên Thomas kia quả là là một người đẹp.  
Không phải chỉ có mình Evans nghĩ về điều đó. Nằm trên tấm nệm vốn đã cũ mèm, Chris cũng thao thức không ngủ được. Hắn trước giờ gặp qua không ít người đẹp, nam nữ có đủ cả. Có người còn có tình ý với hắn, nhưng chưa bao giờ hắn thấy có ai làm cho hắn mất hồn được như hôm nay. Cậu nhóc ấy không phải là người đẹp nhất, nhưng chưa bao giờ hắn gặp ai có đôi mắt lạ nhường ấy, hay hàm răng trắng muốt ấy, thậm chí chưa kể tới làn da mềm mại của nhóc con đó như muốn hút hồn người ta khi chạm vào. Hắn cứ nằm vậy mãi, hết xoay sang trái rồi lại nghiêng sang phải. Hắn cảm thấy hiếu kỳ về màu sắc trong đôi mắt của cậu nhóc. Sáng nay nó rõ ràng là màu xám tro nhưng tại sao vừa đến chập tối, trong ánh đèn dầu ở nhà Christopher nó lại có màu xanh lá. Dưới ánh trăng, khi mà hắn nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt đó, Chris lại thấy được màu xanh thẳm, màu xanh của biển, màu xanh của quê nhà.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry vì chậm chễ với mọi người.huhu. Au đang là sinh viên nghỉ hè nên đang làm thêm từ 7h tới 9h tối lận.  
> Nếu có lỗi trong quá trình viết thì cho e xin lỗi luôn nghen. Hí hí

Chap 3  
Hắn phà hơi thở vào đôi bàn tay lạnh buốt của mình. Ai biết được hôm nay trời lại đổ mưa phùn sau mấy ngày khô ráo. Chris đứng đây đã hơn một tiếng đồng hồ rồi, đủ để tất cả sự kiên nhẫn và mong chờ trong hắn tan thành mây khói. Chết tiệt! Đáng nhẽ lúc đầu không nên tin lời thằng nhóc nhà giàu đó. Cái gì mà chỉ muốn làm bạn chứ. Lũ khinh người chết tiệt! Hắn vừa nghĩ vừa lầm bầm rủa xả trong miệng vài câu, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có ý bỏ về.  
“ Anh Chris… anh Chris!!!!”  
Hắn ngoái ra đằng sau nhìn, với một tay cầm theo ô và tay kia thì cầm một vật có vẻ to to, cậu nhỏ chạy tới rồi đứng thở hổn hển bên cạnh hắn. Hắn nhíu mày nhìn cậu, trời mưa lạnh thế này mà cậu chỉ mặc có bộ đồ ngủ - dù sao cũng ấm áp hơn chiếc áo sơ mi bằng vải xô với manh áo khoác cũ mèm của hắn. Hắn cứ nhìn trân trân vào người đứng trước mặt mình, trời tối nên có thể hắn hoa mắt, cậu bé đang mặc bộ quần áo ngủ làm bằng lụa tơ tằm thêu chỉ hồng. Hắn nhớ chỉ có lũ con gái mới có kiểu áo ngủ thế này, hắn cũng từng sờ qua vài cái. Kiểu áo này được may lên để bọn họ khoe bộ ngực căng tràn hay bắp đùi trắng nõn, chứ đàn ông con trai mặc nó thì khi vải cọ vào chân lông trên người sẽ khiến họ cảm thấy rất nhột nhạt. Thomas ngập ngừng một hồi khi thấy Chris đứng nhìn mình mà không nói gì. Cậu trốn được ra đây cũng nhờ cửa thông gió ở tầng hầm và sự lơi lỏng của Magie sau khi bà bị thuyết phục rằng hôm nay cậu sẽ đi ngủ sớm hơn mọi ngày. Hai má cậu ửng đỏ vì lạnh, cậu chỉ kịp cầm theo chiếc áo khoác lông chồn mà mẹ mới mua cho cậu tuần trước chứ chẳng kịp thay quần áo tử tế. Cậu tính sẽ khoác nó đi với Chris, nhưng khi nhìn thấy môi hắn cũng đã tái đi, cậu cúi gằm mặt xuống tự trách mình vô ý rồi cầm lấy cái áo lông dúi vào người Chris làm hắn phản xạ đón lấy. Tay cậu sượt qua tay hắn, hắn cũng phát hiện ra tay cậu lạnh ngắt.  
“Anh…Anh cầm l…lấy mà mặc, e…em..” cậu nuốt nước bọt, cố gắng không đánh răng vào nhau cầm cập” á..áo em h…h…h…hai lớp, em không thấy lạnh, anh mặc vào đi, xin lỗi vì để anh đợi lâu, em không cố ý… ahhhhhh…lạnh quá lạnh quá.”  
Cậu nói hết câu thật nhanh rồi rên rỉ, vì lắp bắp nói nhanh nên cậu hít phải một ngụm khí lạnh, thế là luồng khí rét buốt của cơn mưa tràn hết vào phổi cậu khiến cậu ho khù khụ. Hắn bật cười trước tên nhóc rồi dúi lại vào tay Thomas cái áo khoác.  
“ Cũng coi như cậu biết nghĩ, nhưng tôi thấy cậu cần nó hơn tôi. Cầm lấy đi, tôi quen rồi.”  
Hắn trông cái vẻ xấu hổ đến nỗi phải cúi gầm mặt xuống của cậu khiến trong lòng nổi lên thích thú, hắn giơ tay tính xoa đầu Thomas. Khi vừa đặt tay lên mái tóc vốn đã xù bông của cậu, hắn bất chợt khựng lại, Chris vô thức luồn bàn tay qua mấy lọn tóc xoăn. Hắn có sở thích sờ tóc con gái, hắn khoái cái cảm giác mượt mà, bồng bềnh mà chỉ có những tiểu thư nhà giàu mới có. Vậy nên ngay lúc này hắn quay trở lại cái suy nghĩ mà hắn tưởng đã quên bẵng từ khi nào: thằng nhóc này đích thị không phải đàn ông!!!!. Hắn nhanh chóng rụt tay lại rồi nhìn xuống Thomas lúc này đang nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt to đùng – nó tròn và to như mắt của con mèo nhà hắn, màu xám tro, cậu nhìn hắn như thể hắn mới làm gì đó kì là vậy – và sự thật là hắn có làm như vậy. Hai người cứ trân trân nhìn nhau như vậy cho đến khi hắn nhận ra hắn mà không làm gì thì cậu cũng sẽ đứng đây đọ mắt với hắn.  
“ E hèm” hắn hắng giọng, nhìn sang bên kia đường “cậu hẹn tôi ra đây có chuyện…”  
“ Sao anh lại sờ tóc em?”  
Chết tiệt!  
“Tôi không cố ý. Chúng ta tiếp tục chuyện mà…”  
“ Nhưng mà dì Magie nói rằng chỉ có vợ chồng mới vuốt tóc lẫn nhau. Nhưng chẳng phải anh vừa vuốt tóc em đó sao? Chẳng nhẽ người bình thường cũng có thể vuốt tóc sao? Nhưng Magie chưa bao giờ nói dối em gì cả…”  
“IM.”  
Thomas giật mình rồi lí nhí xin lỗi, cậu chẳng dám nhìn hay tiếp tục hỏi Chris mặc dù trong lòng vẫn thắc mắc không nguôi. Trong khi đó Chris, sau khi dừng được cái miệng liếng thoắng của Thomas thì thở dài thỏa mãn, hắn vốn không tức giận vì chính hắn cũng thấy mình làm vậy hơi kì cục nên tất nhiên thằng bé sẽ hỏi. Hắn chỉ không khoái có người chỉ ra cái sai của mình.   
“Nhóc lắm chuyện quá, chuyện đó lớn lên nhóc sẽ hiểu thôi. Vậy giờ tôi đến đây rồi, cậu đã hẹn tôi ra thì cũng nên cho tôi một lý do đi chứ.”  
Thomas giật mình, trong mấy ngày nay cậu ngồi nghĩ ra một tràng những thứ sẽ làm sau khi gặp Chris, nhưng giờ đây khi đứng trước mặt hắn thì cậu lại quên sạch.   
“Em chỉ muốn làm bạn với anh thôi. Em ở nhà vốn không có bạn bè gì, anh là người bạn đầu tiên em quen.” Thomas nuốt nước bọt nhìn lên Chris, người đang nhìn lại cậu bằng ánh mắt khó hiểu “ Mẹ cấm em chơi với người bên ngoài nên em chỉ có Magie làm bạn thôi… Anh là người bạn đầu tiên của em đó”  
“Chẳng nhẽ cậu không ra ngoài, tôi tưởng cậu cũng phải có vài tên công tử làm bạn như cậu chứ?”   
“Mẹ không cho em ra ngoài.”  
“Vậy từ bé tới giờ cậu bị nhốt trong nhà?” Hắn nhíu mày. Loại mẹ kiểu gì vậy!!???  
Thomas cúi mặt, cậu không nghĩ Chris sẽ thấy bất ngờ, việc cậu không được ra khỏi nhà là do cậu chưa đủ lớn. Chẳng phải vậy sao? Chẳng phải lúc Chris bằng tuổi cậu chẳng phải cũng ở trong nhà sao? Hắn thấy thằng bé có vẻ buồn thì thở dài, hắn vốn biết mấy nhà giàu thường dạy con cái rất nghiêm, nhưng không nghĩ tới mức sẽ nhốt một đứa trẻ trong nhà. Nếu là hắn, chắc chắn hắn đã bỏ nhà mà đi, thử tưởng tượng cảnh bị nhốt lại xem. Hắn cười cười rồi vỗ vai nhóc con làm cậu nghiêng hẳn người theo mấy cái “vỗ thân mật” của Chris.  
“Cụ non đừng suy nghĩ nữa, vậy từ giờ chúng ta sẽ là bạn. Mặc dù tôi hơn nhóc năm tuổi nhưng coi như lâu lâu tôi phá lệ một lần. Vậy giờ nhóc muốn đi đâu chơi?”  
“Anh đi đâu em cũng theo enh hết” Thomas mỉm cười, hai khóe mắt tạo thành nếp, câu nói làm Chris cười lớn.  
“Vậy tôi đem cậu đi bán cậu cũng chịu sao, nhóc?”  
“Đi bán?”Cậu hỏi nhỏ, nụ cười biến mất rồi, làm cho hắn còn cười lớn hơn. Hắn quay sang rồi khoác vai cậu nhóc, hai người giờ đi chung dưới một chiếc dù.  
“Lạnh quá cụ non” Hắn vừa nói vừa thổi vào má cậu nhóc khiến người cậu tự nhiên nóng bừng “hahaha. Chúng ta tới một nơi ấm áp hơn đi.”  
***  
Nơi ấm áp mà Chris nhắc tới chính là quán rượu nhỏ. Nó vốn không có tên, cũng như bao quán rượu khác ở khu tây. Quán có đủ loại khách, nào là mấy lão bợm rượu tối nào cũng thấy xuất hiện, mấy tay buôn bán nhỏ vào đây giao thương hay để tìm vài thứ mua vui - ở những quán như thế này, mấy “nàng” bán hoa quá lứa không bao giờ vắng mặt, đôi lúc lũ thanh niên cũng tới đây để gặp gỡ đám bạn, chơi bời một chút sau một ngày bị gia đình sai vặt, làm việc đủ kiểu. Sau cánh cửa gỗ là bầu không khí huyên náo, xáo trộn với những tiếng chủi rủa, tiếng cười, tiếng nhạc của tay nhạc công và cô ca sĩ đang vén váy hết cỡ để lộ ra đôi chân đã được cạo lông sạch trơn – điều đó làm Chris phải bịt mắt Thomas - vốn từ lâu đã bị át đi bởi một đống âm thanh hỗn độn. Ánh sánh vàng từ đèn tỏa sáng khắp căn phòng, bàn ghế làm bằng loại gỗ rẻ tiền nằm rải rác khắp nơi. Hắn nhìn xung quanh rồi như phát hiện ra ai đó, hắn vẫy tay gọi lớn, sợ rằng người kia sẽ không nghe được giọng nói của hắn.  
“THOR!!THOR LẠI ĐÂY!!”  
Từ phía sau bọn đàn ông say xỉn, một cậu nhóc tóc vàng chạy đến chỗ của Chris. Cậu nhóc cầm theo hai cái cốc đã cạn bia. Nhìn thấy Chris, Thor có vẻ rất vui nhưng khi thấy có một người đàn ông ở cạnh hắn thì lại cậu đứng nghệch ra khó hiểu. Chris xoa đầu thằng nhóc rồi quay sang Thomas.  
“Đây là Thor, nó là con của chủ quán rượu. Còn đây là anh Thomas, là bạn anh.”  
Thor gãi đầu, thằng nhỏ nhớ mang máng đã gặp người này ở đâu rồi nhưng càng nghĩ lại càng thấy loạn. Hắn cười rồi đánh vào đầu thằng nhóc cái “bốp”   
“Chú mày gặp người ta một lần rồi, khỏi nghĩ. Còn bàn trống ở khu trên không? Mà Loki đâu?”  
“Còn anh. Loki ở trên phòng phụ mẹ em may cho xong cái váy của cô Daisy” Thor vừa trả lời vừa dẫn đường cho Chris và Thomas.  
Quán rượu có sắp xếp bàn ghế ở tầng trên cho những người không thích dính tới mấy vụ gây sự phía dưới, nói thật ra bàn ghế chỉ được sắp đặt ở phía bên tay trái, trên các lan can nên dù ngồi đây cũng không yên lặng hơn bao nhiêu. Bên phải là một dãy ba phòng cho khách và cầu thang đi lên thêm một tầng nữa. Tất cả sàn nhà, trần, thành lan can, cửa ra vào… đều làm bằng gỗ tốt qua một lớp sơn màu cánh gián, tuy không có chạm khắc hay trang trí. Hắn và Thomas ngồi bàn ở giữa nhìn xuống khán đài đang được bố trí lại, trông như nơi đó sắp biểu diễn một vở kịch nhỏ.  
“Lấy cho anh như bình thường nha Thor. Thomas, cậu uống gì?”  
Nãy giờ cậu bị khung cảnh xung quanh làm choáng ngợp, chưa bao giờ Thomas ở một nơi đông người như vậy. Cậu thật sự rất muốn chào hỏi mọi người, nhưng Chris cứ kéo cậu đi rất nhanh, vả lại thời tiết nãy giờ thật lạnh, cậu cũng muốn ở trong vòng tay Chris lâu thêm chút nữa. Nó còn ấm hơn cả tấm áo khoác lông ấy… Vả lại những người ở đây thật lạ, một số nhìn thật không bình thường, còn có mấy người cứ nhìn cậu chăm chăm làm Thomas giật mình.  
“Em uống gì cũng được, cho em giống anh đi.”  
Chris trố mắt” Nghĩ kĩ chưa thế?”  
“Dạ, cứ cho em như anh là được”  
Lần này thì hắn cười thành tiếng khiến cho cả Thomas và Thor cảm thấy khó hiểu. Hắn ghé tai thì thào vào tai của Thor, thằng bé như vỡ lẽ, lập tức chạy nhanh xuống tầng dưới. Chris hướng xuống khán đài giờ đã là được trang trí xong xuôi.  
“Ngồi đây xem kịch xong tôi sẽ đưa cậu về. Đêm chủ nhật nào cũng vậy, ở đây sẽ diễn một vở kịch nhỏ cho mọi người giải trí. Cậu đã bao giờ xem kịch chưa?”  
Thomas nhìn theo hướng mà hắn chỉ tay, cậu thấy có hình vẽ của những con sóng, của mỏm đá và một chiếc thuyền. Tất cả được vẽ trên mặt gỗ bằng những màu sắc rất sinh động.  
“Em chưa.”  
“Hôm nay người ta diễn lại vở Nàng tiên cá. Xem kìa! Diễn viên ra rồi!”  
Cậu nhìn thấy có một người đàn ông ăn mặc rất đẹp đi lên khán đài, người đàn ông sau đó bị đắm tàu. Nhân vật nữ với bộ ngực trắng mướt chỉ che bằng hai vỏ sò bằng vải, có vẻ đã vào tuổi ba mươi, mặc chiếc váy trải dài đính những hạt cườm lấp lấnh bước lên sân khấu trước tiếng hò hét của khán giả - bao gồm Chris – cứu vị hoàng tử đắm tàu. Thomas cầm cốc bia vừa uống vừa xem kịch, càng xem cậu càng thấy nó buồn, càng uống nhiều thứ nước cay cay hai mắt cậu càng nặng trĩu. Trong mắt cậu không phải hình ảnh một người đàn bà khoe cơ thể dung tục hay người đàn ông quá già và xấu xí để trở thành vị hoàng tử, trước mắt Thomas là câu chuyện tình buồn của hai người yêu nhau mà không đến được với nhau. Cậu cứ vừa xem vừa uống, từ bao giờ hai mắt cậu cứ hoa cả lên rồi ầng ậc nước khiến con ngươi xanh lơ bỗng trở nên trong vắt. Hắn cũng mải mê xem vở kịch, không phải là vở kịch trên sân khấu, hắn cho rằng nó đã quá cũ mèm. Hắn xem là xem đám người dưới kia, lũ đàn ông bặm trợn nhìn vào cặp vú đung đưa của nữ chính, hắn còn thích thú xem cảnh mấy gã dắt tình nhân lên dãy phòng đối diện với mình.   
Hắn bỗng khựng lại, nụ cười trên môi hắn biến mất khi nhìn thấy có mấy kẻ đang phóng ánh mắt kì dị về hướng mình. Chúng thì thầm với nhau điều gì đó rồi phá lên cười, thậm chí có một tên cứ nhìn hướng bàn hắn nói với vài tai gã bên cạnh rồi sờ vào hạ bộ của mình. Hắn nhíu mày rồi nhìn sang phía Thomas, hắn lập tức hiểu ra vấn đề. Đôi mắt khép hờ sóng sánh nước, làn da hai bên má đỏ ửng, cậu ngồi tựa hẳn vào thành ghế, đầu nghiêng sang một bên, đôi môi đỏ lên theo hơi thở gấp gáp làm lồng ngực dưới lướp áo ngủ bằng lụa cứ phập phồng theo. Hắn rủa thầm, quay sang giật lại cốc bia Thomas đang cầm trên tay.  
“Này nhóc, nghe thấy không?”  
“ừ hứ”  
“Chúng ta về thôi.”  
“Nhưng chưa xem xong kịch mà.”  
Hắn chỉnh lại cái áo khoác trên vai của cậu rồi cõng cậu ra khỏi quán, không quên để lại tiền trên bàn.  
***  
“Loki!Loki dậy đi, dậy đi. Em cho anh chui vào với.”   
“Đi ra đi, anh mà nằm vào thì chật lắm.”  
Tuy nói vậy nhưng cậu nhóc tóc đen vẫn mở chăn cho nhóc chui vô. Cậu nhóc tóc vàng sau khi yên vị nằm bên cạnh nhóc tóc đen liền nhanh tay ôm lấy Loki làm nó không kịp trở tay. Nhóc cười hì hì, hít hà hương hoa nhè nhẹ trên người Loki.  
“Em thơm quá hà.”  
“Có ai lại khen em trai mình thơm không hả tên đầu đất.”  
“Nhưng chúng ta đâu phải anh em ruột đâu. Em là con ba mẹ Laufey, còn anh là con ai đấy chứ. Á!”  
Loki đánh nhẹ lên đầu của Thor khiến nhóc giật mình kêu lên một tiếng, rồi nó lại tự mình xoa lên đầu nhóc.  
“Anh trai ngố, ba mẹ là ba mẹ chung, ba mẹ cũng nuôi anh mà. Nãy có anh Chris đến à?”  
“Đúng rồi” Thor nhanh nhảu đáp lại, “Anh ấy có mang tới một người đẹp đẹp mà mình đã gặp rồi ấy. Theo anh thấy nhé Loki, cái anh đi theo đẹp thật ấy Loki, cao luôn ấy, nhưng lùn hơn anh Chris. Loki à, Loki ơi? Em ngủ rồi hả?”  
Thor nhẹ nhàng luồn tay lại qua người Loki, nhưng lại không dám nằm quá gần, nhóc không dám nhắm mắt vội.Thor cứ nằm nhìn trân trân vào mái tóc đen mượt, đợi được một lúc, như chắc mẩm Loki đã ngủ say. Thor tiến lại gần rồi hôn nhẹ lên tóc của Loki, nhóc con sau khi hôn trộm được một cái thì miệng cười kéo tới mang tai, mà ngủ. Chỉ là Thor đâu biết rằng nó chưa ngủ, vì nó không muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện với Thor mà thôi, nghe cách Thor nói chuyện khiến nó thấy khó chịu vô cùng. Vả lại, bản thân nó mong chờ được hôn, rồi mới chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là phần một của chap 3. Trong tuần e sẽ hoàn thành phần tiếp theo.  
> Rất cám ơn cmt và kudo của mọi người  
> Cũng cám ơn những bạn khách đã ghé qua xem fic của e.  
> Hí hí.e post bằng đt nên có gì mọi người bỏ qua nha!!!


	4. chap 3(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại gặp mọi người rồi  
> Như cũ nha, e vẫn post bằng đt.  
> Hehe, đây là fic e hoàn thành cufnh một beta larvaBL kiêm bạn thân, nếu có ai rảnh có thể tìm xem nick này trên fb, nhỏ vẽ và ghép vid khá hay. Lên youtube gỡ series Thorki's diary it's too late to apologize

Chap 3 l 2

Anh thả viên đường vào tách trà đang bốc khói, rồi dùng thìa khuấy đều lên cho đến khi viên đường biến mất hẳn vào trong làn nước màu nâu sẫm, sau đó cầm tách trà lên, ôn tồn nhấp một ngụm nhỏ đồng thời không quên quan sát mọi thứ xung quanh. Nơi anh đang ngồi là một căn phòng khách không quá rộng rãi và nó khá phù hợp với kích thước chung của căn nhà, dẫu vậy những vật dụng bày trí xung quanh lại khiến căn phòng toát lên vẻ sang trọng không ngờ. Xem qua liền thấy chủ nhà là người có mắt thẩm mỹ và chịu khó đầu tư: nhìn từ vị trí của anh, chân tường đối diện được dán bằng giấy hoa văn vàng trên nền vách màu nâu gỗ; dưới chân anh là một tấm thảm nhung có tông màu đỏ chủ đạo, ở mép thảm có viền thêm họa tiết Ba Tư; bộ sa lông màu xám tro mà anh đang ngồi được làm bằng loại da gì đó anh không biết tên, thế nhưng khi ngồi lên rất êm, còn tay vịn của ghế thì được bằng gỗ thiếp sơn cánh gián trùng với màu sắc bàn kính trạm hình xoắn ốc ở bốn chân bàn. 

Chủ nhân của ngôi nhà này ắt hẳn là một người phụ nữ, cứ nhìn bộ tách mình đang dùng hay những vật dụng trang trí tinh tế khác trong nhà thì chủ của nó khó lòng là đàn ông được.   
Maggie bưng từ trong bếp ra một đĩa bánh ngọt rồi đặt lên bàn tiếp khách với vẻ mặt hớn hở. Bà ngồi xuống, tự rót cho mình một tách trà nóng. Bà vừa uống vừa lặng lẽ quan sát Christopher khiến anh cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Anh đặt tách trà xuống rồi xoa hai tay vào nhau, cố tìm một câu chuyện gì để phá vỡ bầu không khí kì quặc này.

"Tôi là Christopher Evans, bạn của cậu Thomas. Bà ắt hẳn là người thân của cậu Thomas." Anh tự giới thiệu mình.

"Hì hì. Tôi cũng chỉ là bảo mẫu của cậu Thomas thôi, tuy nhiên chúng tôi thân thiết nhau cứ như ruột thịt vậy. Tôi tên Maggie Maggaret, anh cứ gọi tôi là Maggie đi. Đấy, tôi vô ý quá, trà của anh cạn rồi mà tôi quên châm thêm." Maggie nói xong, chưa kịp rót thêm trà thì đã bị Evans ngăn lại.

"Sáng nay tôi chưa ăn gì thế nên uống nhiều nước trà quá có lẽ không tốt cho lắm. Dù sao cảm ơn cô, Maggie."  
"Đấy! Tôi lại vô ý nữa rồi, vốn lẽ thấy anh đến nhà sớm như vậy tôi nên hỏi anh đã dùng bữa sáng hay chưa mới phải. Anh thông cảm, cậu nhà vốn không có bạn, bà chủ lại sợ cậu ấy gặp phải người xấu thế nên trong nhà cũng ít khi có khách đến thăm." nói tới đây bà bỗng thở dài, hai tay bắt đầu xoa nắn vạt tạp dề mà mình đang mặc trên người " Tôi cũng muốn cậu ấy có ai đó để bầu bạn chơi đùa. Sáng nay, khi thấy anh bế cậu ấy về đây khiến tôi một phen sợ khiếp vía. Tôi thấy dáng vẻ của anh nhìn lịch sự và nho nhã thế này ắt hẳn cũng là người tử tế, nếu anh chịu làm bạn với cậu Thomas thì tôi cũng an tâm phần nào."

Bỗng có tiếng bước chân vội vàng vang lên từ phía cầu thang, sau đó thì dừng lại. Anh ngẩng đầu lên liền thấy Thomas đã thay quần áo tươm tất và đang đứng bên lan can nhìn xuống phòng khách. Khuôn mặt của cậu có chút gì đó thất vọng, có lẽ là cảm thấy không vui vì gặp anh chăng? Maggie vừa thấy cậu liền đứng dậy và bước lại gần. Sau khi khiển trách vài câu và cốc đầu vài cái, Maggie quay lại phía anh.

"Vậy phiền anh dắt cậu Thomas đi chơi nhé, dù sao hôm nay tôi cũng có việc phải ra ngoài." bà quay sang Thomas " Nếu không như vậy, tôi sợ lại có người tự trốn đi chơi nữa."

Sau khi thức dậy, Thomas cảm thấy hơi hoang mang. Và khi nghe thấy tiếng người nói chuyện ở tầng dưới, cậu sực nhớ ra những chuyện xảy ra vào đêm qua. Tiếc rằng người đưa cậu về lại là anh chàng bác sĩ lần trước chứ không phải Chris, làm cậu tốn công diện bộ đồ mà cậu chuẩn bị mặc nó để đón mẹ vào dịp tới. Giờ thì cậu phải ngồi trên xe ngựa cùng với người - kiệm - lời - tới -đang - ghét này. Cậu thở dài trong chán chường rồi chống cằm nhìn ra ngoài phố. Đường xá ở Luân Đôn cứ vào thứ hai hàng tuần thì luôn đông đúc và tấp nập như vậy, cứ đến giờ này là người qua kẻ lại chen chúc nhau. Trong lòng nửa giận hờn Chris không đưa cậu về nhà, nửa lại nghĩ không biết giờ này hắn đang làm gì, càng ngồi với Christopher bao lâu cậu càng cảm thấy khó chịu, bứt rứt bấy nhiêu. Những ngón tay thon dài cứ hết đan vào nhau lại quay sang miết cửa sổ, đôi lúc những ngón tay ấy luồn qua những lọn tóc mềm đã được chải thành nếp trên mái tóc vàng xoăn màu ánh nắng, đôi mắt to tròn luôn nhìn ra cảnh vật ven đường chứ không chịu hướng tới người đối diện, đôi môi hồng nhạt căng tròn lên như sưng tấy vì bị cậu dày vò trong cơn bực dọc.

Thomas đâu biết hành động đó của cậu khiến cho kẻ ngồi cùng xe cảm thấy khổ sở vô cùng. Trước giờ anh không giỏi chiều lòng người khác, giờ lại ngồi trên xe cùng Thomas, nhìn cậu cứ táy máy lên xuống khiến anh còn lúng túng hơn. Anh cũng không hiểu nổi bản thân mình, anh vốn là một người bình tĩnh thế nhưng trước mặt cậu, anh lại cảm thấy bồn chồn không yên, trái tim như phản chủ mà gõ nhịp dồn dập. Nhất là khi cậu khẽ cắn nhẹ, miết hay liếm môi dưới càng khiến anh cảm thấy trong người có gì đó muốn bùng cháy, bức bối đến khó chịu. Khổ nỗi cậu chẳng bao giờ cho Christopher cơ hội để bắt chuyện thì làm sao anh chữa được tình trạng dở khóc dở cười này của mình. Chẳng đợi anh xoay sở để tìm cơ hội mở lời trước, Thomas cuối cùng cũng không chịu nổi nữa rồi.

"Giờ chúng ta đi đâu?" giọng nói cậu có chút hờ hững, ánh mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cửa kính.

Bắt được thời cơ, lấy lại nụ cười thân thiện, anh nhìn thẳng vào Thomas và rướn người tới phía trước một chút.

"Em muốn đi đâu chơi?”

Cậu khẽ cắn môi suy nghĩ - và anh lại thêm một lần bối rối để rồi tự trách mình tại sao lại chú ý tới đôi môi cậu đến vậy. Bất chợt cậu nhìn sang anh, lần đầu tiên từ khi hai người bước vào xe, đôi mắt buồn chán ấy giờ bỗng tràn đầy thích thú. Thomas hưng phấn nói.

"Mình đi tìm anh Chris đi?"

***

"Chữ mày xấu quá à!"

"Im đi, chữ mày cũng có đẹp gì đâu."

"Ít ra hơn mày đó thằng mập."

"MÀY NÓI AI MẬP HẢ!!! ĐỒ CON HOANG!!"

Cãi cọ tới đây, hai thằng bé độ chừng mười hay mười một tuổi lao vào nhau đánh đấm. Lũ con nít đang ngồi viết bài xung quanh cũng nhổm người dậy reo hò, có đứa hăng quá nhảy cả lên bàn mà hò hét rồi ném giấy tứ tung, còn vài đứa khác thì tỏ ra mặc kệ "trận chiến" và tiếp tục viết bài.

Thor là một trong số những đứa quá khích và Loki lại là đứa ngồi im viết bài. 

Thậm chí trận chiến bắt đầu được mở rộng ra khi có vài đứa chót tay va quẹt nhau, lớp học dần trở thành một mớ hỗn độn. Thor hăng hái đấm đá túi bụi những tên lao đến gần mình dù nhóc chả phân biệt được ai với ai, nhưng điều đó đâu quan trọng đối với một đứa như nhóc. Nhóc vừa đấm vừa hướng về phía Loki vẫn đang viết chữ, Thor cứ cười híp mắt. Anh sẽ tranh thủ xử hết mấy đứa thường ngày dám bắt nạt em.   
\---Ai da trúng mắt rồi!!!!

"THẦY TỚI!!!!!!!!GIẢI TÁN GIẢI TÁN!!!!"

Lũ học trò mới đây còn đang náo loạn ngay lập tức trật tự ngồi vào vị trí của mình. Giấy, viết, sách vở và túi vải rơi vung vãi dưới đất do trận chiến đều đã được nhặt lên hết và giấu nhẹm dưới gầm bàn, tuy nhiên mặt mũi và quần áo đứa nào đứa đấy đều bầm dập và xộc xệch. Có vài đứa nghiêm trọng hơn thì quần áo rách toang toác ở những chỗ chắp vá. Loki nhìn sang Thor, người tự lúc nào đã nhanh chóng yên vị bên cạnh nó và đang nở nụ cười vô cùng đắc thắng, nó thở dài một cái.

"Lần sau anh còn làm vậy vì em nữa thì em sẽ mách ba mẹ đó."

Nó rút từ trong túi ra một chai rượu thuốc mà nó hay dùng để trị mấy vết bầm tím đưa cho Thor, thế nhưng nó chưa kịp rút tay lại thì đã bị Thor nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn.

"Anh chỉ dạy tụi nó một bài học vì dám ăn hiếp em trai anh thôi mà. Loki không thương anh sao, anh bị bầm ngay mắt nè, em bôi thuốc cho anh đi. Anh chỉ bị một vết đó thôi, em thấy anh mạnh không!?"  
Thêm một bàn tay nữa tham gia.

"Tôi bị bầm mông do ngồi lâu trong nhà xí, vậy tôi mượn Loki thoa thuốc chút được không, Thor kính mến."

"Anh Chris...."

"Thầy..."

Hắn giữ tay hai đứa nhỏ không cho chúng rút về, sau đó ngồi xuống ghế đối diện ngang tầm mắt với chúng.

"Thor thân yêu, giờ thì phải lãnh hình phạt cho tội đánh nhau rồi. Đi ra cùng mấy đứa kia ngay."

"Thầy ơi, do Frandarl với Volgstang gây chuyện trước mà!"

"Anh biết, Loki. Nhưng em nhìn mọi người xem, đáng thương quá! Thor lại là đứa gây thương tích nhiều nhất ở đây…- Này, chán ngồi học thì ra ngoài đi đầu đất. Tí anh cho Loki về sớm, chú mày sợ gì, cứ làm cho anh hai mươi vòng quanh sân đi."  
Thor nghe vậy lập tức đứng lên chạy như bay ra ngoài. Trong lớp chỉ còn lác đác vài đứa đang ngồi nghiêm túc hoặc là giả bộ ngồi nghiêm túc mà viết chữ. Có vài đứa lén nhìn về phía Loki từ sau lưng Chris, rồi ghé sang đứa kế bên xì xầm gì đó rồi lại ném cho Loki cái nhìn không mấy thiện cảm, sau đó giả lơ quay đi chỗ khác.

"Tối nay nhóc cũng đi làm à? Anh cho nhóc mấy quyển sách. Chừng nào làm xong thì đọc."

"Thứ hai nào cũng vậy mà. Em cảm ơn thầy." Loki mân mê mấy quyển sách đã hơi ngả sang màu vàng nâu, sau đó cẩn thận cho vào trong túi vải của mình.

***

Cậu hết giẫm rồi lại đạp những chiếc lá tội nghiệp nằm dưới chân mình, hai mắt cứ thi thoảng lại nhìn về phía cánh cửa của ngôi nhà lợp ngói tồi tàn như trông mong điều gì. Đám trẻ con đã ra hết mà vẫn chưa thấy bóng dáng của Chris xuất hiện, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng sốt ruột và bắt đầu hành hạ đống lá cây ở trong góc sân.   
Christopher dẫn cậu qua đây tìm hắn đúng như nguyện vọng của cậu. Lúc đầu, anh ta dẫn cậu đi vào một con đường mòn vô cùng vắng vẻ, dọc hai bên đường rất ít có nhà cửa mà nếu có thì cũng là những căn nhà mang hình dạng xập xệ đến mức kỳ quái. Bỗng nhiên xe đang đi trên phố xá tấp nập chợt rẽ hướng vào lối mòn vắng vẻ khiến cậu cảm thấy vô cùng bất an - cậu tất nhiên không hề có chút tin tưởng nào đối với anh chàng bác sĩ bảnh bao này. Cậu không giống bà Maggie hay đánh giá người khác qua vẻ ngoài của họ, hễ thấy người nào ăn mặc sang trọng và đẹp đẽ là bà tin theo người đó răm rắp - nhưng khi cậu được anh ta hứa hẹn rằng sẽ sớm được gặp Chris thôi thì bắt đầu thấy an tâm phần nào. 

Anh nhìn thấy cậu cứ dằn vặt đám lá mãi liền thấy sốt ruột theo, anh nảy ra ý hỏi cậu đi chỗ khác chơi, nhưng chưa kịp thực hiện thì đã thấy Chris đi ra. Hắn bước nhanh về phía hai người đang đứng, sau đó quàng tay qua vai anh rồi nói.

"Xin lỗi vì để hai người đợi lâu, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Hừm! Đợi cậu đến dài cả cổ luôn rồi." Giọng anh có chút khiển trách vì sự trễ nải của Chris làm cho cậu bé phải chờ đợi cả buổi.  
"Biết rồi biết rồi. Tới quán của Thor đi, tôi bao cậu. Okie?" Chris vỗ vai anh cười cười nhưng ngay sau đó anh gạt phắt tay hắn ra.

"Dạo này thấy cậu tới đó suốt? Bộ mê cô nào rồi sao!?"

"Ha ha. Cậu không biết chứ giờ tôi hết chơi với đám gái già ấy rồi. Tôi vừa phát hiện rằng đàn ông con trai cũng khá ngon ăn."

"A... anh Chris mình đang..."

"Á! Cậu dám bóp mông tôi. Đứng lại đó!"

"Ha ha. Đuổi kịp hẵng nói nhé, em yêu!" 

Thomas đứng nhìn theo bóng hai người phía trước, trong đầu cậu chợt có suy nghĩ gì đó thoáng qua, nhưng chưa kịp nắm bắt thì đã bước theo sau hai người đó rồi. 

***

\---Desert Rose - Sting---  
Tất cả cửa sổ trong quán rượu đều được mở ra hết cỡ, ánh nến leo lắt trên mỗi chiếc bàn thi thoảng di chuyển theo hướng gió lùa. Ánh đèn trong quán được giảm xuống đáng kể, thế nhưng ở trên sân khấu ta lại thấy có bài trí rất nhiều những cây nến dài cắm dọc theo mép sàn, hai tấm gương lớn được đặt như một bức bình phong áp vách trong sân khấu, đối diện với khán giả. Bục biểu diễn cũng được nâng cao lên thêm khoảng một mét.

Tiếng nhạc vang lên từ sau khán đài, đó là một điệu nhạc cổ của dân Gypsy. Tiếng trống bắt đầu gõ nhịp chầm chậm rồi nhanh dần, theo sau là tiếng sáo réo rắt cùng với lời ca xứ lạ du dương cất lên âm hưởng của bước nhịp nhàng.

Theo làn điệu, người vũ công bước ra từ sau tấm gương bên trái. Thân hình của người thiếu niên mảnh khảnh từng bước theo nhịp trống di chuyển ra trung tâm khán đài, xoay tròn chậm rãi, lúc nhanh lúc chậm theo nhịp nhạc, chợt dừng lại, xoay người rồi lại bước tiếp. Lớp vải sa tanh mong manh đỏ thẫm cũng không thể làm lu mờ những đường nét kín đáo bên trong. 

Cậu bé vũ công vươn cánh tay trắng nhỏ lên cao và bắt đầu rúng rẩy phần hông theo nhịp trống khiến những món trang sức và chuông nhỏ trên người va vào nhau leng keng tạo thành một nhịp điệu khác. Đột nhiên nhịp trống nhanh dần, cậu bé vũ công lắc mạnh phần hông rồi nhảy một bước sang phải, xoay người bước đi sang bên trái khán đài, thân hình thoăn thoắt như một chú chim nhỏ. Ánh trăng và ánh nến hòa vào nhau như phủ thêm một màn sáng mờ ảo và lung linh lên cơ thể uyển chuyển kia. Người ta chăm chú không chỉ vào điệu nhảy kỳ diệu mà còn trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp mê hồn của người nam vũ công. Dưới lớp màn ánh sáng huyền ảo và dụ hoặc kia, người vũ công có mái tóc đen tuyền đó như người con của ánh sáng, nhưng trong đôi lục bảo thạch quý giá ấy lại lãnh đạm như băng giá.

"Xem thằng Thor kìa. Nhìn nó bây giờ còn ngu hơn lúc đi học."

"Loki lúc nhảy giống như một người khác ấy."

Chris cầm ly bia hớp mạnh một hơi, ánh mắt không rời khỏi Thor và Loki. Sau đó hắn dùng tay quẹt mạnh phần bọt bia dính trên mép rồi quay sang Evans đang từ tốn uống nốt phần bia của mình.

"Loki nhìn vậy nhưng lanh lắm đấy, thử đụng vào nó xem. Từ bé nó đã được ba mẹ dạy cho nhảy nhót này nọ để kiếm tiền, cả mấy chuyện nhập nhằng về giới tính nữa chứ." Hắn hướng mắt nhìn xa xăm. " Nó với thằng Thor mà được sinh ra ở gia đình khác thì ăn đứt rồi. Thế nên tôi mới ghét lũ nít ranh nhà bọn quý tộc, điều kiện đầy đủ mà ngu dốt."

Evans nhăn mặt. "Đủ rồi, Chris".

Từ đầu đến giờ, cậu ngồi giữa hai người nhưng cứ như một kẻ thừa thãi. Anh vẫn bắt chuyện với cậu, còn hắn thì tuyệt nhiên suốt buổi nói chuyện không nhìn hay nói với cậu một câu nào. Điều này làm cho Thomas cảm thấy nhấp nhỏm và khó chịu như ngồi trên đống lửa. Sau khi nghe hắn nói vậy, ngay lập tức cậu hiểu rằng hắn đang ám chỉ ai. Giận dữ. Cậu đứng bật dậy rồi bỏ đi ra khỏi quán.

Christopher dự định đuổi theo, chợt anh nhớ đến thủ phạm gây ra sự việc còn ung dung ngồi bên cạnh mình bèn quắc mắt trừng, thế nhưng hắn chỉ cho anh một cái nhún vai đáp trả rồi tiếp tục thưởng thức điệu múa. Anh quyết định mặc kệ hắn và đuổi theo Thomas. 

Sau khi bước ra khỏi quán rượu, anh nhìn dáo dác xung quanh, cố gắng tìm kiếm thân hình nhỏ bé kia đang ở đâu. Anh tin chắc cậu chẳng dám chạy xa khỏi chỗ này, vì cậu vốn có quen thuộc với nơi đây đâu. Anh đi dọc con đường để tìm cậu và phát hiện cậu đang ngồi sụp xuống ở góc đường nọ. Thân hình nhỏ bé dưới ánh đèn mờ nhạt trông thật cô đơn đến nỗi khiến anh thấy đau lòng. Anh vội vả đi tới đỡ cậu dậy rồi gọi chiếc xe ngựa gần đó. 

Dọc đường về nhà, hai người không nói với nhau câu nào, thỉnh thoảng anh lại nhìn cậu như để kiểm tra xem cậu bé có ổn không. Thomas không khóc, nhưng mắt cậu cũng không khô ráo mấy, nếu không muốn nói tới hai bên má và sống mũi cao đã ửng đỏ lên tự lúc nào. Mặc dù biết như vậy là sai, nhưng anh không thể ngăn mình tự thán rằng lúc khóc trông cậu rất đẹp.

Còn Thomas, sau khi về tới nhà liền chạy ngay lên phòng, đóng sầm cửa lại và gài chặt then chốt, bỏ mặc lời hỏi thăm của bà Maggie. Cậu lấy từ trong chiếc hòm gỗ dưới gầm giường ra một chiếc túi vải nhung màu đỏ, trong túi là một vỏ ốc to hơn bàn tay. Cậu thì thầm vào nó rồi ôm nó vào lòng ngủ.

"Chris Hemsworth".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vì fic vốn chưa hoàn thành nên ai muốn tham gia góp ý đều có thể inbox e nhé.  
> Bục gỗ được dựng cao thêm 1m để tạo ảo giác nên loki nhìn sẽ không bị nhỏ khi nhảy vì độ tuổi 12


	5. chap 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bị chậm chễ mong mọi người thông cảm ah * cry cry *  
> Chuyện đi làm làm e hao tâm tổn lực quá cho nên...  
> Ok!!!!có lỗi lầm gì mọi người góp ý nhé!!!

Chap 4  
Mưa tầm tã cũng đã được mấy ngày. Những con phố khu Đông vốn tấp nập người giờ chỉ toàn một nhóm xe ngựa di chuyển hỗn loạn, thậm trí làm tắc cả đường. Chẳng ai muốn mình bị ướt cả, nhất là những người khoác trên mình quần áo đắt tiền. Bầu trời không quá âm u nhưng với khu phố mà Thomas sống, những lát gạch tráng đường màu xám kia cũng đủ làm cả khu phố vấy lên không khí ảm đạm.  
Thomas ngồi nhìn những hạt mưa rơi lất phất vào kính cửa sổ, mấy ngày nay cậu chỉ ở lì trong phòng mà không ra ngoài khiến cho Maggie không ngừng lo lắng. Cậu ăn xong rồi lại lên phòng ngồi ngắm cảnh phố sá. Thi thoảng con mèo lại chui vào phòng để tránh mưa gió bên ngoài, những lúc đó nó sẽ cọ bộ lông màu loang lổ mượt mà của mình lên chân cậu, chỉ tiếc Thomas như bị cuốn vào dòng suy nghĩ nên không có phản ứng gì, rồi con mèo sẽ ngoan ngoãn và nằm vào trong lòng cậu. Nó chỉ tỉnh dậy và vụt chạy mất khi nghe thấy tiếng của bà Maggie vang lên từ dưới lầu. Đó cũng lúc bà gọi cậu xuống dùng bữa hay hỏi cậu có muốn ăn vặt hay không. Nhưng cũng sẽ có những ngày – như hôm nay chẳng hạn – bà Maggie sẽ hỏi cậu có muốn đi chơi với Christopher hay không, và cũng như những lần trước, cậu trả lời rằng không.  
“Nếu không có Topher mà chỉ là Chris thì tốt biết mấy.” Cậu lầm bầm trong miệng.  
“Em có thể gọi tôi là Chris nếu em muốn.”  
Cậu giật mình quay lại thì thấy có người đứng sau lưng mình tự bao giờ. Cậu ngước lên và bắt gặp vẻ mặt tươi cười của Christopher. Hai má cậu đỏ ửng lên vì câu nói lúc nãy của mình, rồi cúi gằm mặt xuống hối lỗi. Anh thấy vậy cũng chỉ biết cười trừ rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, khiến cho Thomas thụt lùi tới tận sát mép. Phòng cậu tuy nhỏ nhưng rất ấm cúng và gọn gang, bài trí trong phòng chủ yếu lấy tông màu đỏ mận làm chủ đạo. Trần nhà không cao lắm và được quét một lớp kem đậm, tường xung quanh dát nhung đỏ để phối hợp với màu của tấm màn che và ga gối, chiếc giường gỗ cỡ vừa trạm hình cây cối quấn quanh cột giường thiếp cánh gián được đặt ở giữa phòng. Trong góc đặt một bộ ghế bành nhỏ cũng bằng gỗ màu nhung mận và có để một giỏ len trên đó, bên trong là kim chỉ và vài mảnh vải nhỏ. Từ giường nhìn sang cuối phòng, bên trái là tủ quần áo khá to, từ từ sang phải lần lượt là bàn trang điểm – thứ làm anh thấy thắc mắc, một tấm gương vát tròn đủ soi. Trên tường có treo rất nhiều tranh, giá treo đựng những vật trang trí nhỏ được làm bằng tay như búp bê vải, tranh lụa thêu… Trong phòng cậu còn có cây đàn piano mà phía trên trưng đầy tượng gỗ hoặc đồng được đúc theo hình những con vật nhỏ. Sàn nhà trải thảm nâu viền thêu chỉ vàng hình chiếc là, cùng tông màu với tấm rèm chắn. Bậu cửa sổ được xây đủ lớn để có thể ngồi học hay đọc sách dễ dàng.  
Y như căn phòng của một cô công chúa vậy.  
Nghĩ tới đây anh tự mình bật cười. Tính tình cậu thật giống một tiểu thư, anh không nghĩ tới cả phòng ngủ cũng như vậy, y hệt căn phòng của em gái anh. Thomas nãy giờ ngồi hết nhìn anh rồi lại nhìn xung quanh, sau đó anh chợt bật cười một mình khiến cậu có chút bối rối nhưng vẫn ngồi im đợi anh mở lời trước.  
“ Em thích chơi với Chris lắm sao?”  
Cậu giật mình ngước lên nhìn anh, giống như muốn đáp lời lại.  
“ Trước giờ cậu ta luôn chiếm được sự mến mộ của người khác, dù cho bản thân cậu ta lúc nào cũng làm người khác khó chịu. Tôi cũng bị tính tình tốt bụng của cậu ấy làm cho mình trở thành bạn thân của cậu ta lúc nào không hay.”  
Nói hết câu anh nhìn sang Thomas giờ đang chơi với những hàng nước mưa chảy xuống lớp kính, đôi mi buồn rũ xuống, người cậu dựa hẳn vào thành của sổ, một tay chống cằm còn tay kia cứ miết dọc theo hàng nước chảy. Anh không biết cảm giác trong mình bây giờ là gì, nhưng hình như anh thấy bản thân đã có gì đó đổi khác. Mấy ngày nay dù mưa hay nắng anh đều đến thăm cậu, cảm giác như không gặp cậu thì anh sẽ thấy bản thân mình bất an. Bà Maggie thấy Thomas từ chối Evans cũng ngán ngẩm mà lắc đầu, bà gặng hỏi đã có chuyện gì xảy ra nhưng chính anh cũng không biết chuyện gì đã làm cậu buồn. Hôm nay là ngày thứ tám anh tới đây dưới cơn mưa tầm tã và mong sẽ làm cậu hết buồn bực, nhưng như mọi lần cậu vẫn từ chối. Maggie nói rằng ba ngày nữa mẹ cậu sẽ tới, tức là anh sẽ không được quay trở lại trong vòng sáu ngày, vì vậy để cứu rỗi chàng trai trẻ ủ rũ Maggie đã cho phép anh lên phòng Thomas. Tuy nhiên lên được phòng cậu anh lại cảm thấy ủ rũ hơn khi thấy cậu cứ buồn như thế này. Một nửa của anh kêu anh phải nói chuyện cho ra nhẽ với Chris và nói hắn ta phải đàng hoàng trở lại với Thomas, muốn cậu không buồn phiền như vậy, nửa còn lại, anh không muốn Chris gặp lại Thomas.  
“ Quán rượu mà lần trước chúng ta tới, cũng là quán mà Chris dẫn em tới, em nhớ đúng không?” Anh quay sang Thomas, sau khi thấy cậu có vẻ đã chú ý tới câu chuyện, anh tiếp tục “ Tôi cũng được cậu ấy dẫn qua đó vào lần đầu tiên gặp nhau, cũng như em, tôi cũng uống bia, nhưng tôi đã, căn bản, cùng cậu ấy, hai kẻ say mèm phá hoại quán. Em không tin đâu, đó là lần đầu tiên tôi có cảm giác tự do đến vậy.”  
Anh nhìn xuống ống quần mình – vẫn ướt và lạnh sau khi đi hơn một tiếng đồng hồ dưới mưa.  
“ Cậu ấy chỉ đưa những người mình quý trọng tới nơi đó, tôi nghĩ cậu ấy rất quý em đó Thomas. Tuy không biết tại sao hôm đó cậu ấy cư xử như vậy, nhưng có lẽ nếu bây giờ gặp lại cậu ấy sẽ không như vậy nữa đâu.”  
Tới giờ anh mới có thể nhìn sang cậu, và điều đó làm anh thấy có chút hối hận. Thomas ngồi thẳng người, đôi mắt cậu giờ tràn đầy sức sống, hai tay đặt trong lòng vò vò cái gấu áo ngủ. Anh cúi xuống, tự cười với mình rồi bật thẳng người đứng dậy thở hắt ra một cái. Ngoài trời đã tạnh cơn mưa từ lúc nào. Anh quay người về phía cậu, nhìn từ trên cao trông cậu thật nhỏ bé, cách cậu nhìn anh bây giờ làm bản thân anh cảm giác như đang đứng trước con chó con nhà Chris nuôi vậy, ánh mắt van nài đó.  
“ Trời tạnh mưa rồi, em có muốn gặp Chris xem lời tôi nói có chính xác hay không Thomas?!”  
Cậu cười thật tươi rồi nắm lấy bàn tay đưa ra của anh để anh kéo cậu đứng dậy. Không để anh đợi lâu, cậu chạy ngay ra tủ quần áo để chuẩn bị cho mình bộ đồ tươm tất, trên mặt vẫn chưa tắt hẳn nụ cười, miệng còn ngâm nga theo giai điệu mà lần trước mẹ cậu đã dạy. Anh nhìn cậu lần cuối rồi lẳng lặng đi xuống lầu.  
***  
Mấy hôm trời mưa tầm tã khiến cho lớp học của hắn không thể hoạt động nổi, hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ. Tuy nhiên, không thể để cho bọn trẻ không đến trường được, vì vậy hắn quyết định sẽ sửa lại căn nhà – lớp học để nó bớt dột và nhìn khang trang thêm một chút. Chỉ ngặt nỗi Chris không phải là kẻ giàu có để có đủ tiền cho việc sửa chữa mái nhà chứ đừng nói tới cả phòng học. Tụi nhóc tuy cũng hùa nhau góp tiền nhưng bị hắn chửi cho một trận rồi bắt lấy lại đống tiền lặt vặt đó. Chúng nó vốn làm gì có tiền mà góp, hơn nữa đống đó cũng chỉ đủ mua mấy tấm gỗ lợp với giá cả đắt đỏ như thế này. Tuy nhiên ngày hôm sau, tức là hôm nay, với vẻ mặt tươi cười hớn hở, hắn mang bên mình một bọc tiền khá nặng và sau đó hăm hở mua vật liệu tốt nhất để sửa chữa cho lớp học trước sự thắc mắc của đám trẻ, hai kẻ sáng sớm đã bị hắn lôi đầu tới lớp học để làm cu li. Sau một hồi rủa xả cơn mưa đáng ghét, cuối cùng Chris cũng có thể bắt tay vào việc được. Bọn trẻ con nheo nhóc lau lại sàn nhà, dọn dẹp bàn ghế xung quanh và sơn lại chúng trong khi Chris cùng hai người kia đếm số ngói, cưa gỗ và chuẩn bị vật liệu sửa chữa. Hắn có ý định sẽ lợp lại phần ngói bị vỡ, lót và thay thế phần gỗ trần và sàn đã mục, thay một số ô cửa kính vỡ, mua bảng lớp mới… Tính đi tính lại cũng một đống việc, vậy mà hắn sắp xếp mua sắm ra sao không ai biết, vẫn thừa một khoản kha khá và mới chỉ trong một giờ mà lớp ngói cũng đã xong xuôi. Quả là Chris Hemsworth, hắn giỏi nhất chính là tính toán.

Chris đang dọn dẹp đống ván gỗ vừa được chuẩn bị để lát trần thì,… từ đằng sau có người vỗ mạnh vào mông hắn cái "bốp" rồi tiếng cười ha hả quen thuộc.  
" Trả thù vụ lần trước thôi. Không ác ý nhé bạn hiền."  
" Tôi không nghĩ mấy vị bác sĩ thù dai vậy đâu, nhất là bác sĩ Evans nghiêm túc của chúng ta."  
Hắn đứng dậy, vươn mình một cái để xua đi mệt mỏi rồi quay lại đằng sau, nhưng vừa quay lại thì nụ cười vui vẻ của hắn lập tức chuyển thành biểu cảm ngạc nhiên rồi chuyển sang nhếch mép.  
" Tôi tưởng vị bác sĩ đáng kính của chúng ta trốn đi đâu mà không giúp đỡ, ai ngờ lại mang theo một....BỎ...ư um um ứ"  
Hắn chưa nói hết câu thì đã bị Evans bịt miệng rồi lôi ra phía bên ngoài phòng học.  
“ CẬU LÀM CÁI QUÁI GÌ VẬY?”  
“ Cậu mà còn cư xử tệ hại với cậu ấy thì xem tôi xử cậu như thế nào!”  
Khi hai người bước vào trong thì đã thấy Thomas đang giúp lũ trẻ dọn dẹp lại đống gỗ vụn, vôi vữa và hồ hẵng còn đang ướt, mặc dù quần áo của cậu đã có sẵn vài vết bẩn bám vào từ lúc nào. Anh tính bước tới ngăn cậu thì bị hắn chặn lại, gương mặt của hắn có vẻ tỏ ra dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều.  
Xong việc của trần nhà và dọn dẹp, hắn tính tới việc sửa lớp kính cũ của căn nhà. Lớp học của hắn thực chất là một căn nhà cũ chỉ có hai mươi sáu mét vuông và một tầng lầu trên đường Merton ở khu tây. Chủ trước đây là bà Marie Margust sống cùng con trai, sau khi con trai bà và bà có ý định chuyển về dưới quê sống vì không chịu nổi giá cả đắt đỏ của Luân Đôn, bà đã trao lại căn nhà cho Evans vì anh đã một lần cứu sống con bà thoát khỏi căn bệnh nhiễm trùng do bị đánh đập bởi người chủ. Chris là người mở lớp học này, hắn nói rằng vì rảnh rỗi nên muốn kiếm chác thêm chút đỉnh từ việc dạy học, thế nhưng bản thân lũ học trò thì ngầm hiểu hắn làm vậy là vì điều gì. Vì vậy lũ trẻ ai cũng yêu mến hắn, thậm trí hơn cả Evans. Nói tới chuyện cửa kính, hắn đã đi khắp nơi để tìm loại kính vừa với khung của cửa sổ mà vẫn tìm không ra, nên cả buổi sáng hắn ngồi gọt giũa cho…  
“CHOANG!!!!!”  
Hắn đang phết hồ vào các khe cửa thì giật mình quay lại, và cảnh tượng hắn nhìn thấy làm cho máu trong người hắn sôi lên tới mức khiến mặt hắn đỏ au, qua nước da rám nắng của hắn – một thứ hắn luôn cảm thấy tự hào – giờ đây nó lại càng làm cho Chris trở nên đáng sợ. Cậu loay hoay nhặt lại lớp kính giờ chỉ còn là những mảnh nhỏ nằm dưới chân mình, vừa nhặt cậu vừa lén nhìn hắn, càng nhìn cậu lại càng cảm thấy hoảng loạn. Thomas thấy hắn bận rộn nên có ý định bê chỗ kính tới cho hắn, thế nhưng lớp kính thoạt nhìn có vẻ mỏng manh vậy mà lại quá nặng so với sức của cậu, cho nên trong lúc chệnh choạng đi qua cậu vấp phải cây chổi quét và ném vỡ toàn bộ kính trên tay. Giờ đây cậu đang ngồi thụp xuống đất nhặt những mảnh vỡ của chồng kính mình làm rớt và cầu mong hắn không tức giận. Đáng tiếc hắn không phải là người độ lượng.  
“ ĐỒ ẺO LẢ! CÓ BIẾT TÔI PHẢI TỐN BAO NHIÊU THỜI GIAN MỚI MÀI XONG ĐỐNG ĐÓ KHÔNG! KHÔNG LÀM ĐƯỢC THÌ CÚT ĐI ĐỪNG Ở ĐÂY PHÁ HOẠI!”  
Hắn vừa hét vừa tiến về phía cậu mặc kệ cho … cản hắn lại. Anh đang sơn lại lớp tường ngoài với lũ nhóc, vì nghe thấy tiếng quát của hắn mà vội vàng ném cả chổi lẫn thùng sơn xuống đất rồi chạy vào và bất ngờ va phải cậu. Anh chỉ kịp nhìn thấy khuôn mặt tèm nhem nước mắt nước mũi của cậu thì nổi giận lên rồi xông vào bên trong, lần này anh quyết phải làm cho ra nhẽ chuyện hắn đối xử thô bạo đến mức kỳ quặc như vậy với cậu.  
Còn hắn, sau khi cậu bỏ đi hắn mới có dịp nhìn lại đống kính vỡ dưới sàn.  
“Mẹ kiếp!”  
Hắn chửi thầm rồi cầm lên áo khoác, sau đó đuổi theo Thomas, bỏ lại anh cùng với hai người kia và đám nhóc trong sự thắc mắc.  
Lẫn trong đám kính vỡ là máu.  
***  
Thành phố Luân Đôn chiều tà luôn buồn ảm đạm, nhất là khi ta đang ở khu phía Tây thành phố. Hai bên đường là dãy nhà thấp, chỉ toàn những căn nhà nâu cổ với kiến trúc từ thời xưa, chỗ thì san sát nhau, chỗ thì lại hốc hoác đến mức mất thẩm mỹ. Cũng có những cửa hàng thịt cà, cửa hàng bánh mì hay những nhà thuốc, tuy nhiên ta lại chẳng thấy những cửa hàng hoa, bánh ngọt hay quần áo trong lồng kính như khu đông. Người nghèo ít khi mua những thứ đó, có một số chẳng bao giờ. Đường xá ở đây khá nhỏ và nhiều ngõ ngách, đường cũng được lát gạch, thế nhưng những nơi có thì hơn phân nửa cũng bị vỡ lỗ chỗ chừa đường cho cỏ dại leo lên. Thi thoảng có những căn nhà cao tầng, nhưng cũng cũ kĩ và mọc đầy rêu phong, tưởng trừng như đã hơn mấy chục năm chưa sửa chữa. Đáng tiếc ở dãy Merton này ta chỉ thấy những căn nhà thấp tè, nên cũng không có những dây phơi đồ, những tiếng chửi rủa hay bới móc mà ta hay thấy ở mấy căn cao tầng - nhà trọ nếu muốn biết đích danh sinh hoạt cao tầng ở khu Tây là gì. Merton thấp tè, nên dân ở đây cũng hiền hơn, vì họ phần đông là dân làm thuê cho gia đình tư sản, quý tộc, họ ở nhà thấp là vì họ lành, chẳng giành được đất ở khu Gorndo hay Marac đông đúc. Ở đây ít người, nhà nhiều, nhưng người ở lại chẳng mấy ai, người đi làm thuê hết rồi. Trên đường, ta chỉ thấy những phụ nữ mặc váy áo đầy những mụn vá khắp nơi, cái đẹp nhất cũng đã sờn lớp màu, rồi trẻ con có đứa mặc bộ đồ lá ngắn cũn chạy chơi với nhau. Thế nên, chiều tà Luân Đôn buồn, khu Tây buồn hơn, và phố Merton nắng vàng trên đường gạch vàng là buồn nhất. 

Mấy đứa con nít ngoái lại nhìn Thomas một cách tò mò trong khi mẹ chúng lại giật tay và giục chúng đi nhanh hơn. Thomas không biết mình chạy đã bao lâu, cậu chạy cho tới khi hai chân rã rời thì ngồi thụp xuống bên vệ đường, cả người thu lại mà tiếp tục khóc. Cậu biết nước mắt mình tem nhem hết cả nhưng vì sợ máu và bụi bẩn ở tay vào mắt, cậu không dám đưa lên dụi, thành ra giờ nhìn cậu thật khiến người ta thấy thương cảm. Có vài ba người đi qua có ý muốn giúp đỡ, nhưng gọi thế nào cậu cũng không trả lời lại mà chỉ cúi xuống khóc khiến họ cũng thở dài rồi bước đi. Tay phải nhức vì vết thương, nhưng Thomas lại thấy trong lòng mình con nhức nhối hơn nhiều. Mày thật vô dụng mà! Giờ thì mày làm Chris giận rồi, sẽ không có gì cứu vãn được nữa. Mày đã làm mất người bạn thân đầu tiên chỉ vì mày vô dụng….  
Chris đang chạy thì phát hiện ra Thomas đang ngồi ở góc một khúc cua có vòi phun nước duy nhất còn hoạt động của Merton. Ngay lập tức hắn chạy tới phía đó và gọi to tên cậu. Thomas ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy hắn thì còn khóc dữ dội hơn, hai mắt thì nhắm nghiền lại làm hắn phải đứng khựng lại. Chết tiệt! Mẹ kiếp! Quỷ tham ma bắt!. Hắn nghĩ thầm, đứng đó vò tóc mà lúng túng tìm cách, bí quá hắn tạm thời ngồi phía bên cạnh Thomas đang co ro người lại, từ trên cao nhìn xuống chỉ nhìn thấy vai cậu run lên từng hồi. Hai người cứ thế ngồi im, một kẻ bận khóc, một kẻ bận ngồi đợi kẻ kia khóc xong. Dường như chẳng còn sức để mà khóc tiếp, cậu ngồi ngay lại, hai mắt cứ hướng xuống đường, mặc dù trong lòng rất muốn nói xin lỗi, nhưng phần vì sợ, phần vì cậu không biết giọng mình giờ nói chuyện sẽ ra sao nữa.  
“ Cho tôi xin lỗi.”  
Hắn quay sang cậu rồi nói nhỏ khiến cậu ngạc nhiên mở to mắt nhìn hắn. Chris nhìn kĩ gương mặt lắm lem của cậu rồi thở dài, sau đó nhìn xuống bàn tay lẫn những vệt máu khô. Hắn vội vàng tìm trong túi sau đó nhìn vào chiếc áo mình đang mặc. Hắn quên không mang theo bông băng, còn áo hắn thì đã bẩn, nếu dùng nó làm gạc để băng bó cho cậu thì thà để không còn an toàn hơn. Nhìn quanh, hắn phát hiện có mấy đứa trẻ con đang chơi búp bê với nhau.  
“ Đợi tôi một chút, ngồi im đây nhé!”  
Cậu nhìn hắn chạy về phía đám trẻ. Sau đó, hắn lấy gì đó từ trong túi của chiếc áo khoác nâu sờn màu ra đưa cho đứa tóc đỏ đang cầm giỏ đồ chơi rồi giật lấy mảnh vải hoa trong giỏ. Sau đó hắn quay lại và ngồi sụp xuống bên cậu.  
“ Lũ con nít ranh, có mảnh vải thôi mà cũng kì kèo cho bằng được. Đưa tay tôi xem.”  
Cậu nhìn hắn thắc mắc, rồi rụt rè đưa bàn tay bị thương về phía hắn, còn hắn thì dùng tay không xé mảnh vải làm hai. Hắn nhẹ nhàng đón lấy tay cậu rồi dùng mảnh to hơn lau nhẹ mấy vết dơ và máu khô. Vết thương không sâu lắm nhưng lại chi chít và rỉ máu. Chỉ như vậy cũng đủ làm Thomas giật mình vì nhức nhói, mỗi lần như thế hắn lại thổi nhẹ để làm cậu bớt đau. Lau xong, hắn ngắm nghía bàn tay trắng nõn giờ có vài vệt xước. Một tay giữ tay cậu, một tay đưa miếng vải nhỏ hơn lên miệng cắn và xé nó thành từng thớ mỏng, từ từ quấn quanh. Nhìn hắn chú tâm tới mức mồ hôi hột nở ra trên trán, hắn cứ quấn rồi lại tháo rồi lại quấn khiến Thomas bất giác bật cười. Nghe vậy hắn cũng cười theo.  
“Lần đầu tiên tôi băng bó cho người khác, so với tôi Evans giỏi hơn nhiều.” Cuối cùng hắn cũng thấy hài lòng về vòng quấn đầu tiên, hắn tiếp tục quấn tiếp, vừa làm vừa nói. “ Tôi không giận nhóc nữa. Nhưng nhóc là đàn ông con trai, đừng tỏ ra yếu đuối quá. Làm vậy sẽ khiến người ta có cảm giác không hay. Biết không?!!”  
Hắn thắt nút làn băng, nhìn lên Thomas. Cậu cũng nhìn lại hắn, dưới ánh tà dương, đôi mắt cậu trở thành màu xám tro, cậu mỉm cười với hắn. Hắn cười nhẹ, vươn tay vuốt lại mấy lọn tóc bù xù và hai đôi má lấm lem của cậu. Cả hai người đều cảm thấy dễ chịu trong lòng. Buổi chiều Luân Đôn không còn buồn nữa, ít nhất là ở trong lòng của hắn và cậu.  
Chỉ có một người, nãy giờ đứng ở xa, xa khỏi tầm mắt của hai người đó là cảm thấy trong lòng buồn da diết. Nhưng Christopher Evans biết rằng cảm giác trong lòng mình nhất định không phải là ghen.  
***  
Tối hôm đó anh bị Maggie mắng một trận, còn cậu thì chạy nhanh vô phòng rồi mang vỏ ốc ngắm nghía hồi lâu sau đó ôm nó đi ngủ. Hắn ra sao? Chắc sẽ chỉ có mình hắn biết.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em thích viết à nên ai thích có thể vào fb e inbox ý tưởng của mọi người.  
> Mặc dù văn phong dở tệ nhưng đây là cách e luyện tay nghề.  
> Mong mọi ng hảo hảo chiếu cố a!!!!


	6. chap 5

Chap 5  
Hắn bước từng bước lên bậc cầu thang, đến tầng số sáu của nhà trọ Barton khu Marac. Những mảnh tường hoen gỉ, tiếng cãi vã của trẻ con, cầu thang cọt kẹt vì mối mọt, nhưng không có gì khiến cho hắn bận tâm. Chris vừa đi vừa nhìn xuống như muốn đếm hết những bậc thang mình đã đi qua. Đèn nến vàng leo lắt chiếu thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhòa, hắn lục tìm trong túi áo chiếc chìa khóa có sợi dây đan nhỏ được tết và buộc cẩn thận, rồi vặn hai ba lần. Căn phòng nhỏ xíu chỉ có chiếc ghế bành, một cái giường, căn bếp nhỏ nằm ở bên trái, bàn gỗ bệt màu sơn cùng với khung cửa sổ thật lớn có rèm bằng vải thô màu vàng chanh. Mở đèn dầu và những giá nến lên, hắn cởi bộ đồ dơ vứt xuống sàn rồi nằm vắt chéo chân trên chiếc giường vốn đã trùng xuống vì sức nặng của vật chủ. Hắn nhìn lên trần nhà, nhắm mắt, rồi lại để chậm rãi mở ra.  
...  
'Hắn đặt nhẹ Thomas xuống giường. Mặc dù cảm thấy thật sự có lỗi với Christopher vì đã muộn như vậy mà vẫn đến làm phiền, nhưng hắn cũng hết cách với con mèo con bất đắc dĩ nãy giờ vẫn cứ rên rỉ gì đó vô nghĩa, hắn cũng không thể mang Thomas về nhà cậu, ai mà muốn con mình nửa đêm trốn ra ngoài chơi với một kẻ như hắn. Cười nhẹ, Chris kéo chăn lên đắp cho cậu thì bị con mèo nhỏ đó bất ngờ nhổm dậy ôm lấy hông hắn làm hắn không tài nào kéo ra được. Hắn cười khổ rồi xoa đầu Thomas, biết sự việc ra như vậy hắn sẽ không đùa quá chớn mà cho cậu uống bia pha với rượu mạnh. Chỉ có một điều lạ, suốt chặng đường hắn cõng cậu qua nhà Christopher cậu vốn không có ngủ hay nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi. Cũng như bây giờ, khi mà hắn nhìn xuống Thomas, hắn nhìn thấy được đôi mắt sâu thẳm đó đang ngước lên nhìn hắn, như muốn nuốt chửng bản thân hắn – hay là do ma lực của đôi mắt đó khiến cho hắn cảm thấy bản than như đã chìm nghỉm trong đó.  
Thomas cảm thấy đầu óc mình trở nên mơ hồ. Cậu chỉ cảm nhận được có hơi ấm ở gần mình, sau đó liền dụi mặt vào đó. Cậu chẳng thể hiểu rõ mình đang làm gì, cũng không ý thức được nơi mà mình vừa mới dựa sát vào. Chỉ cảm thấy bàn tay ấm áp đang vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng trên tóc mình bỗng dung sức khiến cậu áp sát vào hơn. Thomas thậm chí còn cảm thấy hình như có cái gì đó đang chuyển động, bàn tay kia càng mơn trớn thì cậu càng cảm nhận được chuyển động của vật thể kì lạ kia. Mặc dù bị kìm kẹp nhưng cậu lại không muốn rời khỏi hơi ấm đó, nó cũng đang dần dần nóng lên.   
Tâm trí hắn đã phiêu du ở một nơi nào đó, để lại bản năng con người thô tục. Nhắm mắt tận hưởng từng cử động nhỏ, thi thoảng dùng tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc mềm, cảm nhận từng sợi tóc dễ dàng len qua kẽ tay rồi lại dùng sức, thật nhẹ thôi, kéo lấy cái gáy nhỏ đó khiến cho động tác của người phía dưới áp sát hơn, thậm chí hơi thở cũng như len qua từng thớ vải, phả vào phần da thịt đang dần dần căng cứng, giật liên hồi. Thomas không cứu rỗi hắn dù chỉ một chút, hai bàn tay càng ôm hắn chặt hơn, cứ dụi và thì thầm gì đó hắn không nghe rõ, hoặc hắn quá bận rộn để nghe rõ người kia nói những gì.   
“Ư…ưm..mẹ ơi, mẹ ơi…anh Chris…Á”  
Vừa nghe thấy tên mình hắn lập tức tỉnh khỏi cơn mộng mị, đồng thời ném Thomas ngã xuống giường.Mình đang làm gì thế này – hắn nghĩ thầm, tay vò mái tóc vàng ngang vai, vừa lùi về phía cửa vừa hướng mắt tới người giờ đang nhắm mắt chìm vào giấc mộng. Chris nhanh chóng đi ra khỏi phòng, nhưng vừa bước ra đã thấy Christopher mang theo một khay đựng tách cà phê và một cái cốc bự đựng nước trà hay gừng gì đó đang bốc khói nghi ngút. Không để vị bác sĩ kịp lên tiếng, hắn cầm tách cà phê nốc hết một hơi, mặc dù ắt hẳn độ nóng của nó vốn không thua kém trà ngừng nghi ngút khói kia.  
“Tôi về trước, ở lại trông trừng thằng nhóc giúp.”  
“Đợi đã, vậy mai ai đưa cậu ấy về?”  
Hắn đứng lặng người mấy giây, rồi trả lời thẳng thừng trước khi bước ra khỏi của.  
“Nó là con nhà giàu, vẫn là anh đưa về thì tốt hơn.” '  
.....  
Đó là lý do mà mấy hôm nay hắn cư xử kì lạ. Vốn không muốn gặp lại thằng nhóc phiền phức – mà hễ hắn chạm mặt là lại nghĩ tới đêm hôm đó – cứ như trêu đùa mà xuất hiện, và lần nào trông cũng rất đẹp. Chris Hemsworth chỉ có thể nghĩ tới loại sự tình đó với đàn bà con gái, nhất là mấy cô gái xinh đẹp. Có thể nhóc con đó có đẹp tới cỡ nào thì cũng là con trai, lớn lên cũng sẽ là loại người cơ bắp như Evans. Hắn tuyệt nhiên cảm thấy có chút rùng mình khi nghĩ tới lúc Thomas lớn lên, cậu nhóc cũng khá cao so với bọn con nít đồng trang lứa.  
Nhưng giờ hắn nằm trong căn phòng nhỏ, ánh nến leo lắt, hắn lại không thể quên được viễn cảnh ngày hôm ấy. Đưa cánh tay trần lên che mắt lại, cảm giác của hôm đó lại ùa về. Hắn không nghĩ tới tình dục, hay cái thứ khoái cảm nhất thời lúc đó, thứ khiến hắn say chính là ánh mắt ấy. Hắn chưa từng thấy đôi mắt ai đẹp tới vậy. Nó to tròn, thật vừa vặn và đáng yêu, đuôi mắt dài, đôi lông mày cũng rất phù hợp. Hắn cứ nhớ mãi cái ánh mắt ướt át sau khi say của cậu, nước phủ mờ đôi mắt, nhưng nhìn nó thậm trí còn sáng hơn dưới ánh đèn của căn phòng. Hôm nay cũng vậy, mặc dù hắn đã bỏ công sức mà coi như đã đổ xuống sông xuống bể, nhưng vừa nhìn thấy vết máu vương trên của kính thì dù chỉ là vệt nhỏ nhoi cũng khiến hắn cảm thấy bản thân mình mới là người có lỗi. Có lẽ hắn phải cảm ơn mình lúc đó, vì không như vậy hắn đâu thể nhìn cậu cười, và công nhận rằng Thomas lúc cười là đẹp nhất.  
Hắn cứ tự nghĩ, tự tưởng tượng, tự cười thầm, cho tới khi hắn cư nhiên chìm vào giấc ngủ. Chỉ tới lúc có tiếng động lạch cạnh xuất hiện trong phòng, hắn mới giật mình tỉnh giấc. Ngáp vài cái, hắn dùng tay vuốt lại mái tóc lộn xộn của mình, cũng chẳng kịp mở mắt ra mà hướng tới phía trước cười nhẹ.  
“Mẹ vẫn chưa về nhà sao?”  
Người phụ nữ trạc trung niên đang bắc một cái nồi hấp lên bếp – một loại nồi to dùng nấu súp, đã cũ kĩ lắm, giờ được dùng để làm bánh hấp – rồi quay lại cười với cậu con trai lười biếng giờ đã đứng dậy đi về phía tủ đồ.  
“Ta bị lỡ xe nên hôm qua đã qua đêm ở nhà trọ gần đó, mai mới có chuyến mới, tạm thời ở lại đã. Con đi tắm đi, không lại phải xếp hàng.”  
Bà cười mỉm khi thấy có người đứng đằng sau vòng tay ôm lấy eo mình. Mới chỉ vài năm trước, trong trí nhớ của bà, Chris còn là đứa thấp bé nhất nhà, bà nhớ cả những lần cậu nhóc bám lấy váy bà, lúc ấy chỉ cao tới thắt lưng. Nhưng bây giờ, hắn ôm bà cũng gặp phải một chút khó khăn do chiều cao và cơ thể quá khổ của mình, điều này vừa làm bà tự hào vừa khiến bà có đôi chút tiếc nuối hình ảnh trong quá khứ. Hắn ôm lấy mẹ hắn, phát hiện đã lâu không ôm mẹ như thế này, mẹ hắn đã gầy đi thêm một chút. Trầm tư, bà cũng ở với hắn được hơn hai tuần, nhưng cho đến ngày hôm nay, khi tâm trạng vui vẻ, hắn mới nhận ra sự thật hiển nhiên này.  
“Mẹ yên tâm, con sẽ làm cho gia đình mình hưng thịnh, như ngày xưa.”  
````  
Một con phố.  
...'Cô căm phẫn nhìn mình trong gương. Đã không còn cô gái mười lăm tuổi xuân tươi trẻ, mái tóc vàng óng trong ánh mặt trời, khóe mắt dài như luôn biết cười, nước da như một bức tượng sứ, trắng ngần tinh khiết, đôi môi luôn đỏ hồng cũng với hai má ửng nhẹ tràn nhựa sống. Trong gương giờ đây là hình ảnh gầy guộc xanh xao, hai mắt thâm quầng mệt mỏi, và cái bụng nổi bật nhô lên dưới lớp váy ngủ dài đụng mặt đất.   
Đẹp để làm gì khi cái sắc đẹp này không thể giữ chân người đàn ông đó, hắn đã chọn gia đình chứ không phải tình yêu. Chỉ có tình yêu mới là vĩnh cửu, mụ vợ xấu xa đó đâu phải là hạnh phúc hắn muốn có! Chính mụ mới là người có lỗi! Hắn yêu ta mà! Người hắn mãi yêu là ta!   
Cô gái lại khóc, nước mắt lại làm ướt gương mặt tưởng chừng đã ráo.'...  
Rẽ qua nhà thờ.  
...'Hắn ta đẩy cô ngã sóng xoài dưới mặt đất.  
“ MÀY ĐIÊN RỒI! ĐỪNG TỚI PHÁ GIA ĐÌNH TAO NỮA! NẾU KHÔNG TAO KHÔNG ĐỂ YÊN ĐÂU!”  
Tiếng cửa đóng lại cũng là lúc tiếng thét của cô vang vọng căn phòng.   
Đau đớn. Thất vọng.   
Bụng cô cũng quặn đau từng cơn.  
Đợi đấy! Khi đứa trẻ ra đời nó sẽ chịu hết khổ đau anh gây ra cho tôi!'...  
Khúc cua ở cuối phố.  
...'Bế đứa bé trong tay, mọi mệt mỏi của cô như tan biến, cô cười nụ cười tưởng chừng như tắt ngấm từ lâu, nhưng nước mắt cũng rơi khi hôn lên trán đứa bé.  
Mẹ xin lỗi.  
Tại sao mẹ lại nghĩ tới việc sẽ hại con. Mẹ xin lỗi.  
Nhìn xem, tóc vàng, đôi mắt này, con là con của mẹ, không phải của ai khác nữa.  
Thiên thần của mẹ.'...  
Thời tiết lại như muốn chuyển cơn mưa.  
...'Người phụ nữ trẻ gõ nhẹ vào tay đứa nhỏ khi nó mất tập trung.  
“Con mà không mau vẽ xong, tí nữa sẽ có người tới dạy đàn. Tí nữa không được quên thoa dầu dưỡng da sau khi tắm rửa xong đấy.”  
Đứa bé bảy tuổi im lặng tiếp tục cầm bút, nhưng thi thoảng vẫn lắng tai nghe tiếng tụi con trai nô đùa ngoài phố. Cô thở dài, vén lại mái tóc của mình. Mặc dù biết việc mình làm là không đúng, nhưng nếu không phải là bất đắc dĩ cô cũng không muốn ép con mình.  
Đàn ông con trai ai cũng độc ác.  
Nó là con của mình, nó nhất định phải giống mình.  
Nhất định không được giống lũ đàn ông dơ bẩn.'...  
Chỉ còn một dãy nữa thôi.  
...'Đứa bé mười ba tuổi thật xinh đẹp biết mấy. Mặc dù ở tuổi này bọn nhóc đã phát triển, đã bắt đầu cứng cáp nhưng đứa bé này vẫn mang trong mình cái vẻ thuần khiết như mới chỉ báy tám tuổi. Vẫn là nước da non trắng nõn hồng hào, cứ như một đứa con gái. Đến cả cử chỉ cũng được luyện cho nhỏ nhẹ, rồi học từ mẹ mà ra, càng ngày càng khiến cho người phụ nữ đã hai mươi tám này cảm thấy yêu thương hơn.  
Những bộ quần áo mới, trang sức, thậm trí cả đồ trang điểm nhẹ cùng với dưỡng da đều là loại tốt nhất.   
Chỉ cần là cho con mình, không bao giờ cô thấy tiếc.  
Càng ngày đến cả sinh hoạt, tính cách cũng giống cô biết bao.  
Ngắm nhìn con mình đang chìm vào giấc ngủ, cô cúi nhẹ và đặt lên đó một nụ hôn.  
“Ngủ ngon nhé,…” '...  
“...Thomas, mẹ tới với con đây.”  
Trời Luân Đôn hôm nay không mưa.

…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi.muộn với mọi người rồi.  
> Mọi người cho e ý kiến và đóng góp nhé.  
> ....
> 
> À
> 
> E cũng chuần bị có fic mới.@@...ham hố  
> Mong mọi người chiếu cố.


	7. chap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap này hoàn toàn không có beta và viết gián đoạn trong thời kì đi làm.  
> Chơi liều một phen.  
> Chúc mọi người 2-9 nhé.  
> Mọi người chiếu cố và ủng hộ spirit mới ra nhé.!!!!

Chap 6  
Bà vuốt nhẹ đám bọt vương trến trán của Thomas, rồi tiếp tục xoa nhẹ da đầu của người phía trước. Hai mẹ con cùng ngồi trong bồn tắm đã đầy những bong bóng xà phòng, tỏa mùi dịu nhẹ của tử đinh hương. Cậu vừa ngâm nga trong miệng một bài hát không tên nào đó, rồi dùng những ngón tay thon dài đánh những nhịp đàn im lặng trên thành bồn tắm bằng sứ. Đợi cho bà xong công việc của mình, cậu cũng tự động ngả người ra đằng sau để bà ôm mình vào lòng, miệng vẫn ngâm nga, đôi mắt xanh thẳm đó có lúc lại nhìn lên và mỉm cười với bà.  
Hai người tắm chung với nhau từ hồi Thomas còn bé tí cho tới bây giờ, nên cậu cũng đã quen với cảm giác gần gũi cơ thể người khác. Cứ cách một tháng là bà sẽ ở lại với cậu ba bốn ngày, trong những ngày này cậu cũng sẽ mặc nhiên hưởng thụ mọi thứ mẹ cho mình. Từ bé tới giờ, thời gian bên cạnh mẹ vẫn là những ngày Thomas cảm thấy vui nhất trong tháng. Không còn một mình trong căn phòng nhỏ, sẽ có người ngồi nghe cậu đàn và khen cậu đàn hay – bà Maggie chỉ thấy mọi bản nhạc đều giống nhau, sẽ có người kể những câu chuyện cổ từ xưa rất xưa, về hoàng tử và công chúa, người đẹp và người hùng. Thomas yêu những câu chuyện đó biết bao. Mẹ luôn nói rằng Thomas cũng sẽ như những người trong truyện, hạnh phúc mãi mãi. Người còn hứa khi cậu lớn lên thì cậu sẽ có thể học chữ, cũng có thể tự mình đọc những câu chuyện cổ trong quấn sách thật dầy mà mẹ hay mang theo. Có lẽ cậu sẽ còn có thể kể cho Maggie, cho anh bác sĩ, cho cả đám nhóc cậu mới quen, quan trọng nhất là cõ lẽ, nếu kể cho Chris nghe những câu chuyện cậu thích, anh Chris sẽ mến cậu hơn, không còn hay giận cậu nữa.  
Lau mớ tóc ẩm nước rồi bôi lên đó một chút dầu dưỡng, bà hài lòng nhìn cậu bé trong bộ đồ màu xanh đen và áo sơ mi trắng đã thắt nơ cổ ngọn ngàng. Thomas phụng phịu xoay xoay cái vòng bạc trên tay mình, bà lại bắt cậu mang cái vòng mới, cái vòng bạc cứng có nạm hột nhiều màu, nhưng nhìn lại rất mềm mại vì độ tinh xảo của chiếc vòng và độ mỏng của nó vốn để làm cho phụ nữ. Nhìn thấy biểu tình không hài lòng, bà hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu, không quên với lấy hộp phấn bột ngọc trai tán hòa với ít hương nhài, vừa thoa nhẹ lên hai má Thomas, vừa dỗ dành.  
“Nếu con không thích, vậy bây giờ hai ta sẽ đi ra phố tìm mua cho con vài thứ con thích nhé.”  
Cậu lập tức lấy lại thái độ vui vẻ, còn hăng hái dùng ít dầu dừa thoa thoa tay mình để có thể mau mau ra ngoài, khiến cho bà bật cười. ‘Con quả là một cậu nhóc ham chơi’  
…   
Hôm nay trời đặc biệt chẳng mưa, nhưng Luân Đôn cũng không để cho con dân của mình một ngày đẹp trời. Thời tiết lạnh, gió cứ thổi từng cơn qua những con phố. Những chuyến xe ngựa vẫn đông đúc ở khu nhà giàu, những chiếc xe ngựa đen bóng chạy qua những con phố cũng lát gạch xám xịt. Người trên xe không lạnh, nhưng người phố, kể cả khu dành cho mua sắm sầm uất như Mangor cũng có cả đống người làm thuê , hay những người dân thường, buồn rầu trong cánh áo cũ mèm. Gió vẫn thổi từng cơn lạnh ngắt, kể cả cây cối hai bên đường cũng liêu xiêu  
Thomas ngồi trong chiếc xe ngựa đen láng cóng, thi thoảng vẫn muốn mở cửa kính thò người ra, nhưng có mẹ ở đây cậu cũng không dám làm gì để bà phải giận. Nhìn những người đi đường, cậu bỗng nhớ tới Chris, hẳn là hắn cũng sẽ rất lạnh, cậu nhớ là mới thấy hắn mặc đi mặc lại cái áo khoác màu nâu nhạt, hình như đã mòn tới mỏng dính. Trời chắc chắn rất lạnh, mặt mũi ai nấy đều đỏ ửng. Lén nhìn sang mẹ, Thomas ngả đầu vào vai bà, hai bàn tay cũng ôm cánh tay bà cứng nhắc. Bà cũng quay sang Thomas, dùng bàn tay còn lại vuốt ve đôi má hồng hào kia.  
-Con muốn mua thứ gì sao? Ta dắt con đi mua đồ, thích gì cứ nói.  
Cậu đưa ra hai bàn tay có chút lạnh của mình cho bà xem.   
-Phu xe, cho tới tiệm “con chồn đỏ” đi. Sao con không nói sớm. Ôi Thomas của mẹ, con không chịu được lạnh đâu, con sẽ ốm thì sao.  
Bà suýt xoa đôi tay con mình, thậm chí còn cởi khăn lông của mình quấn quanh bàn tay Thomas. Bà đâu biết nãy giờ cậu cố ý áp tay mình lên thành xe lạnh ngắt cái chốt cửa bằng sắt, mặc dù bị quấn tay như vậy rất khó chịu, nhưng nếu muốn có được thì đành phải chịu khổ một chút.  
Có lẽ lần này cậu sẽ phải cảm ơn thói quen hay mua sắm cho con của mẹ, đây cũng là lần đầu tiên cậu không thấy ghét công việc này. Đứng trong cứa hàng có một dãy áo lông đủ loại, những chiếc áo da của nam cũng được trưng bày trên hai hộc tủ. “Con chồn đỏ” là cửa hàng chuyên may áo khoác cùng những vật dụng mùa rét, cửa hàng luôn luôn may mẫu mới và thay đổi cho hợp thời. Không xa xôi, năm ngoái mẫu áo choàng vải nỉ dầy như kiểu cô bé quàng khăn đỏ đính kèm lông vũ ở vành mũ, vạt áo thêu chỉ vàng nổi bật hoa văn dây leo trở nên đình đám khắp Luân Đôn, tới mức tiểu thư, quý bà nào cũng phải có cho mình được một cái. Thomas đã có chỉ sau ba ngày nó ra mắt, cậu cũng liệt nó vào danh sách sẽ mặc nếu được ra ngoài.  
Ông chủ mặc chiếc quần âu mầu nâu trùng màu với cái dây yếm bằng da bò, áo sơ mi trắng thắt nơ ngọn gàng, mái tóc hung đỏ được buộc ngọn phía sau. Ông ta nhỏ con và có đôi mắt rất sắc bén. Nhìn thấy hai khách hàng, một người phụ nữ mặc chiếc váy tím than tay dài, đường ren từ vòng cổ tới vòng tay đều tinh xảo, một cậu chủ sạch sẽ trắng trẻo mặc bộ âu phục chỉnh chu cùng đôi giày sáng bóng, ông liền nhận ra ngay vị khác quen.  
-Con ở lại chọn cái nào mình thích nhé, mẹ đi qua đây có chút việc.  
Để Thomas lại với cô gái bán hàng, bà với ông chủ tiệm đi ra ngoài cửa tiệm. Rút ra trong túi áo khoác của mình một xấp tiền đưa cho ông chủ, bà đồng thời căn dặn người đàn ông trung niên.  
-Nhớ cho kĩ, Rose thích màu tím và có nhung, chị em nhà Maryanna ông có thể mang mẫu mới tới cho chúng, Sophie thích đen tuyền và lông chồn. Còn Natasha cứ làm đơn giản, cô ấy bị phạt.  
-Chúng cũng thật là có phúc đấy chứ, được bà Marry chiếu cố.  
-Ông thật nhiều lời, nhớ đúng giờ đó.  
-Mẹ ơi con xong rồi!  
Thomas bước ra cửa với gương mặt rạng rỡ, rồi lại tò mò nhìn ông chủ cửa hàng nhét vội cái gì đó vào túi chiếc quần tây. Đồ mới mua sẽ được chuyển tới nhà sau khi may xong, vậy nên trên đường về bà cứ suýt xoa vì không được nhìn cậu trong mấy đồ mới mua.  
….  
Lớp học của Chris mấy bữa nay thiếu mất tên nhóc có tên Leon, nghe mấy đứa trẻ gần nhà nó đồn thổi hình như không biết vì lý do gì mà bốn hôm trước nó bị mấy anh lớn tuổi đánh một trận nhừ đòn.  
-Đáng đời nó, thắng đó ai nó chẳng bắt nạt.  
-Đúng đấy, đáng đời nó thôi, chắc lại chọc giận ai ấy mà.  
Frandal mở lời, theo sau là Vogstag đang cầm theo bọc kẹo đường ngọt lịm có thêm mật ong, không hổ danh là con của nhà bán bánh kẹo, hay một sạp nhỏ bán bánh kẹo cho trẻ con học ở trường tiểu học cho con em khu đông. Hai thằng nhóc sau khi đánh nhau một trận cxung đã chịu làm lành, rồi làm bạn với nhau luôn mà không ai hay. Vậy nên lúc nào trong lớp mà nghỉ giải lao là lại thấy nhóm bạn gồm Frandal, Vogstag, Hogun – cậu bé người châu Á có ba mẹ làm công bên xưởng gỗ, Sif – cô bé có mái tóc đen dài luôn ăn mặc như con trai và Thor. Chuyện cũng là vì người này là bạn người kia, cuối cùng dây dưa với nhau mà họp thành nhóm năm người.   
-Nhưng thấy cũng tội, đám người đó ai cũng hung hãn hết ấy.  
-Hung hãn gì, nó còn bắt nạt Loki thì cuối cùng tao cũng sẽ ra tay ấy.  
Thor vừa nói vừa tung cú đấm lên không trung, vẻ mặt rất đắc ý. Lần đánh nhau trước nhóc muốn trả thù nhưng lại bị Leon đấm vào mắt, lần này không những trả thù được cho Loki mà còn trả món nợ cũ. Nhưng câu nói tiếp theo của Sif lại khiến cho mọi vui sướng trong lòng Thor tụt xa hàng vạn dặm.  
-Thor này, có khi nào là Loki khiến cho Leon bị đánh không.  
Frandal “Xùy” một tiếng nhưng như nhớ được điều gì đó lại là người tham gia hăng hái.  
-Cũng đúng, nghĩ lại người ghét Leon nhất chắc chán là Loki rồi.  
-Tại sao lại là Loki! Leon thì ai mà chẳng ghét. Mọi người đừng có kết tội lung tung cho Loki!  
-Bình tĩnh đi Thor, Sif nói cũng đâu có gì không đúng- Hogun chen ngang – Loki nổi tiếng thông minh, vả lại cậu ta là người bị Leon làm khó dễ nhất trong lớp. Cậu có chú ý mỗi lần ai làm gì quá đáng với Loki là mấy hôm sau đành có chuyện không.  
Thor khựng lại, nhưng tiếp theo đó lại gân cổ lên cãi.  
-Tại bọn nó xui xẻo thôi, chứ Loki vốn hiền lành tại sao phải làm vậy.  
-Tao là thấy Loki lập dị thì đúng hơn.  
-Mày nói cái gì!!!  
Thor túm cổ áo của Vogstar, nhấc thằng bé dậy. Dù là đứa khá to con như Vogstar cũng không thể bằng lại người hay làm việc nặng như Thor, mặc dù chỉ mới mười ba mười bốn nhưng lại phát triển hơn so với những đứa trẻ cùng trang lứa. Trong lúc đang nắm cổ áo của nhóc mập, Thor nhìn ra phía của và nhận thấy Loki đang đứng ở phía ngoài của lớp nhìn chằm chằm vào đám bạn của Thor.  
-Tao không dây dưa với tụi bay nữa, không bỏ cái ý nghĩ đó thì Thor này sẽ tự động rút khỏi nhóm. Chào!  
Nhóc hùng hồn bước ra cửa rồi kéo theo Loki đang ngơ ngác nhìn, nó thi thoảng còn ngoảnh lại nhìn đám người là bạn thân của Thor. Trên đường về nhà hai người không nói một câu nào, phần vì đang có những suy nghĩ riêng của mình, phần cũng ngại không biết mở lời ra sao. Thor lén nhìn sang Loki, phát hiện ra hình như cái áo khoác ngoài bằng dạ của Loki đã lủng thêm một lỗ chẳng biết có từ bao giờ. Bỗng nhóc chạy lên phía trước rồi cúi người phục xuống, đưa hai tay ra đằng sau. Cũng như chỉ mình Loki hiểu được, nó cười nhẹ rồi nhảy lên lưng Thor, dùng hai tay bám thật chắc vào cổ nhóc. Thor có mùi ngai ngải của đất, của cỏ cây, Loki ,còn cẩm nhận được cả tư vị đàn ông, mùi mồ hôi nhẹ nhẹ thấm qua lớp áo mặc dù trời cũng khá lạnh. Cũng chảng trách, kể cả qua lớp áo khoác dạ mà nó vẫn thấy cơ thể mình được thân nhiệt của người cõng mình làm cho ấm một vùng tiếp xúc, Thor cứ như có cơ chế làm nóng, cơ thể lúc nào cũng có thể ấm áp.   
Xốc lại cơ thể đằng sau mình, Thor như đong đếm xem liệu Loki có nhẹ đi thêm kí nào không. Nó nhỏ quá, gầy hom, cơ thể lại vì yếu đuối mà trắng muốt, có cao thật nhưng người cứ dài dài chứ không như Thor là một cục thịt chắc nịch. Thor tự mắng mình ngu ngốc, Loki nhỏ nhắn yếu đuối như thế này làm sao có thể ngây chuyện như tụi kia nói, vậy mà nhóc đã có lúc không tin, đã có chút nghi ngờ.   
-Anh không cần vì em mà cãi nhau với bạn đâu, họ đều là những người rất tốt.  
Loki nói nhỏ, giọng như thều thào bên tai của Thor. Nhóc bật cười, rồi lại lần nữa xốc lại người đằng sau.  
-Anh chẳng cần đám bạn không biết tốt xấu đó. Bạn bè gì thì bạn bè, anh không cho phép tụi nó mắng người anh yêu nhất.  
-Đồ ngốc. Nhỡ đâu thật sự là em làm thì sao.Á Á!hahaha. Thor chậm lại chậm lại!!  
Nhóc nghe mấy lời của Loki liền tăng tốc mà chạy về phía trước, làm cho Loki đằng sau cười khúc khích cứ đập đập vai nhóc bắt nhóc chậm lại. Chạy gần tới nhà, Thor mới đứng thở hổn hển một hồi rồi nhẹ nhàng thả Loki xuống, cũng quay sang để nhìn thẳng vào mắt Loki, hai tay cũng nắm nhje lấy đôi vai gầy.  
-Em có làm cả trăm việc xấu hay hại cả trăm người, anh cũng sẽ mãi bảo vệ em.   
Loki ngại ngùng cúi mặt. Quả thật chính nó đã hại Leon. Nếu như không phải thằng nhóc đó đấm Thor một cái tím cả con mắt thì Loki cũng quyết không ra tay vô cớ. Chỉ cần trước mấy anh lớn giả ngu ngơ báo tin, cái miệng nhanh nhảu của Loki sẽ biến chuyện không thành có. Nhưng cũng vì làm quá tay mà mấy bữa nay Loki cũng lo nơm nớp, nếu như Thor phát hiện thì không biết sẽ ra sao. Câu nói này của nhóc khiến nó như cởi bỏ được gánh nặng trong lòng. Hai người cầm tay nhau, đi tới phía cửa hàng.  
Riêng Thor, cảm giác được sự thoải mái của Loki, nhóc cũng không nghĩ ngợi nhiều về chuyện này nữa.  
Chỉ là Thor không biết rằng, câu nói đó sẽ theo nhóc suốt đời. Chỉ là Thor không biết rằng, câu nói đó sẽ theo nhóc suốt đời.  
***  
Quán rượu của Laufey chỉ mở của khi trời đã nhá nhem, vì vậy khi ánh sáng vẫn cò nhen nhóm như bấy giờ mới là lúc để chuẩn bị và dọn dẹp. Quán rượu chỉ có thuê thêm một người phục vụ và một đầu bếp, vì vậy anh chàng cũng là người duy nhất đang bận rộn dọn dẹp và quét tước. Nhìn thấy Thor và Loki, anh ta cũng gật đầu nhẹ tỏ ý chào rồi tiếp tục làm việc  
Sau một đêm lúc nào quán cũng trở nên lộn xộn, bàn ghế rơi vãi vụn thức ăn và đủ loại nước dính dớp, thi thoảng còn có mảnh vỡ của cốc đĩa với mấy thứ rác rưởi lung tung không biết từ đâu ra. Anh không than vãn, chỉ thở dài rồi tiếp tục dùng lực chà mạnh chổi lau cứng xuống sàn gỗ. Bỗng phía lầu trên cùng của quán – khu vực gia đình ông chủ sinh sống vọng xuống tiếng quát tháo.  
-MÀY LÀ ĐỒ BÁN NAM BÁN NỮ, TAO NUÔI MÀY KHÔNG PHẢI ĐỂ MÀY NGỒI ĂN KHÔNG RỒI ẺO LẢ VỚI THẰNG THOR! CÒN MÀY XUỐNG NHÀ PHỤ DỌN DẸP CHO TAO, TỐI NAY CHẠY BÀN MÀ CÒN GÂY SỰ NHƯ LẦN TRƯỚC THÌ ĐỪNG TRÁC TAO ÁC!  
Nhíu mày, những như là đã nghe nhiều lần, anh vẫn tiếp tục chà sàn nhà đã sờn màu. Tiếng sàn gỗ nện xuống cồm cộp, anh nhìn lên theo phản xạ thì thấy Laufey đang sung sổ đi xuống, bước tiếp là Thor, cầm tay Loki. Trên tay của Loki là bộ quần áo biểu diễn. Hôm nay đoàn kịch không đến được vì vậy Loki phải xuống thay họ. Anh lại thở dài, để chổi chà nhà vào chậu xà bông để xách đi thay nước. Làm ở quán hẳn biết được rằng biểu diễn là chuyện nhỏ, đi xuống khán đài, qua các bàn rượu xin tiền mới là cực nhất, anh chứng kiến được phần lớn đều là kẻ lợi dụng cơ hội để chạm thử cơ thể của người diễn. Đứa bé mới chỉ có mười hai tuổi, nếu là anh cũng sợ chết khiếp, may mắn thay anh không phải Loki. Bê xô nước, anh tiếp tục chà chà.


	8. chap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rất rất xin lỗi mọi người về sự chậm chễ. E bắt đầu vào năm học mới nên mọi thứ rất lu xu bu.  
> Nhưng e xin hứa đã sắp xếp xong và sẽ ra chap đều đều.  
> Chap tới sẽ có mấy thứ hay hay, mọi người đón đọc nhé.  
> Tiện thể, nếu thích thì có thể nghe thêm Long Long ago của yukimura , e nghe bài này trong lúc viết nên...

Chap 7  
Phiên chợ ở cảng Scarborough mở vào tháng mười luôn đông hơn dịp nó mở vào mùa hè và xuân, vì sau tháng mười phải tháng ba năm sau mới có phiên lớn như vật diễn ra, mọi người luôn tranh thủ mua sắm cho mùa đông và mùa xuân sắp tới. Những con tàu từ khắp nơi đổ bộ ở cảng Scarborought mang theo sản vật, đồ thủ công từ khắp nơi trên thế giới, thậm chí cả con người cũng được bày bán, tất nhiên không công khai, nhưng ai cũng biết điều này. Có cả những nhà buôn trong nước cũng tham gia hội chợ, xe lớn xe nhỏ nối tiếp nhau chất đầy hàng hóa, những con ngựa thồ mệt rũ sau một chặng đường dài. Phía này thì một toán người dỡ hàng, hò hét inh ỏi, phía kia thì tranh nhau chỗ ngồi đã muốn xảy ra ẩu đả, người nào người đó mặt mày mệt mỏi, có phần đã trở nên hung dữ.  
Mặt trời cứ vậy mà lên cao dần, nhưng cũng chẳng có nắng ấm chiếu xuống mặt đất, ta chỉ có thể cảm nhận vạn vật đã sáng rõ hơn và sương mù đi mất báo hiệu phiên chợ bắt đầu. Vẫn nhứng tiếng động ồn ào huyên náo, nhưng không còn là tiếng cãi vã to nhỏ, nghe phần phiên chợ hiền hòa hơn bao nhiêu. Gian này nối tiếp gian nọ tạo thành những con đường như mê cung, có gian thì đã cũ muốn mục, có cái lại thơm mùi gỗ mới tinh. Các gian hàng đủ màu xanh đỏ bắt mắt bầy bán la liệt đủ thể loại, nào là những bình gốm sứ khi thì hoa văn men xanh của Trung Hoa, khi lại sặc sỡ của vùng Ả Rập; có mấy người còn buôn bán các loại chim cảnh, tiếng hót thánh thót làm cho người dân qua lại cũng không khỏi xôn xao, tuy nhiên có lẽ vì thời tiết không tốt nên sau hai ba giờ đồng hồ tiếng hót cũng chỉ còn lại lanh khảnh. Có tên béo ục mặc bộ đồ dường như của trung đông, đường thêu tinh xảo trên nền gấm đỏ, gã đội chiếc mũ quấn và có bộ ria mép nhọn hoắc rất mắc cười đang bận rộn với các vị khách quý. Vốn gã cũng chỉ là một thương nhân bán vải người gốc Anh đấy, nhưng cũng chỉ vì từ khi gã cư xử như người ở phương khác vải của hắn mới trở nên đắt hàng nên gã cũng giả vờ cách ăn mặc có phần cũng không có đúng lắm, thứ tiếng anh bập bẹ - mà gã cố gắng lắm mới tập thành thói quen. Từ khi ăn nên làm ra gã còn lấy về mấy thứ trang sức và phấn son giá rẻ của mấy tay buôn trên thuyền đi Ấn để bán thêm.   
Gã làm ăn phát đạt, vợ cũng có, tình nhân không thiếu, trai gái đủ cả, cuộc sống viên mãn của một người đàn ông tuổi ba mươi hai. Chỉ có một việc duy nhất khiến cho cái gần như hoàn hảo của gã, phải gắn thêm từ “gần”. Mới nghĩ tới mà đã đến rồi sao! Gã giật mình khi nhìn ra cái đầu màu vàng nhô lên hẳn khỏi đám đông. Một cậu thanh niên trạc mười sáu, mười bảy tuổi, mái tóc vàng cắt đến mang tai gọn gàng, xem cách ăn mặc chắc hẳn cũng là một người dân thường ở khu tây. Hội chợ này năm nào tập hợp đủ thứ khách, từ già trẻ, trai gái, cả giàu và nghèo chen chúc nhau. Có người đi hòng tìm được món rẻ, có người lại ham thích tham gia mấy trò chơi có thưởng – mặc dù ai cũng biết thắng được khó hơn cả việc kiếm tiền từ tay các bà cô già làm hầu nổi tiếng keo kiệt, lại thấy cả đám nam nữ rủ nhau ra đây để hẹn hò, tìm vài ba cô, ngắm nhìn mấy tên đàn ông với cơ thể có thể che chắn cả ánh sáng mặt trời le lói tháng mười. Vậy nên khi đôi mắt xanh cùng nụ cười luôn thường trực trên gương mặt điển trai, cơ thể rắn rỏi gọn gàng lại hơi mang vị mới lớn xuất hiện ở trước gian hàng của gã bán vải, đám đàn bà con gái tíu tít mua hàng giờ im lặng dàn sang hai bên tạo một khoảng trống nhỏ, ông chủ của sạp hàng mới đây tất bật lại rúm rúm mở to mắt nhìn lên vị khách nam.  
“Cảm ơn! Xin chào mọi người, cho tôi qua một chút nhé.”  
Người thiếu niên vẫn giữ nụ cười, cúi chào mấy vị nữ khách, tiến tới đứng trước gã chủ, hai tay đưa ra đằng sau lưng rồi hơi cúi người xuống, có lẽ cũng là vì ông chủ sạp quá lùn và có hơi ục ịch.  
“Như cũ nhé ngài Timon”  
“Ở bên trong thưa quý khách, quý khách theo tôi. Daniel! Trông chừng cho cẩn thận!”  
Gã kéo tay cậu đi sâu vào bên trong sạp, nói là bên trong chứ sạp hàng bên trái bày bán gấm, tơ lụa cùng satin và nỉ, bên phải mỹ phẩm trang sức, trên vách treo mấy tấm vải xô hoa văn thì đàng sau cũng chỉ là cái cửa vải dẫn ra khỏi quầy tới nơi để xe, có con ngựa còn đang chậm rãi nhai cỏ. Con ngựa nhìn lên khi phát hiện có người lạ, nó nháy đôi mắt to tròn khi người lạ này cười với nó rồi vuốt ve sống mũi.  
“Nhà tôi ở quê cũng có mấy con ngựa, nhưng chẳng biết tới bao giờ sẽ phải chúng cầm cố nếu vụ hoa màu tới không được mùa.”  
Vuốt ve chán chê, cậu ta lại quay sang gã giờ đang cúi xuống như toan tính điều gì, vẫn nụ cười đó, dường như cậu chảng bao giờ chán cười trước mặt người khác.  
“Thế nên tôi cũng muốn có chút tiền tiêu vặt, ông biết đó, ở đây cái…”  
“Tôi đã đưa tiền vào tuần trước rồi!”  
Đứng gần hơn với gã, cậu cúi xuống để nhìn rõ gương mặt giờ đang nhăn nhúm, nhưng chảng dám nhìn mặt người mà mình nói chuyện.  
“Ha ha. Chỗ tiền đó có thấm là gì so với cái bí mật to đùng của ông, tên bám váy vợ”  
“MÀY….”  
Cậu cười thậm chí còn lớn hơn trước người đàn ông giận tím tái, đang giơ tay lên tính đánh lại tên nhóc láo toét. Bỗng cậu nhóc không cười nữa, nhìn thẳng vào gã, thách thức ngiêng đầu ngả lên người gã.  
“Đánh, đánh đi, xem Chris làm gì ông. Liam Hemsworth hôm nay sẽ cho ông đánh thoải mái một bữa. Nào, hãy ra tay đi! Để tôi xem bà vợ hổ của ông làm gì với ông khi biết ông có người tình bé nhỏ làm ấm giường.”  
Vừa nói Liam vừa dùng tay vỗ vỗ lên đầu Timon, nhìn gương mặt nín nhịn đến đỏ au, vô cùng xấu xí của gã cậu cũng không khỏi thở dài. Nhanh tay móc từ trên người hắn cái túi tiền gấm đỏ rồi nhét vô áo, nhìn xung quanh tìm lối ra, cậu ta cũng không quên vỗ vai gã vài cái coi như tạm biệt.  
Mày cũng chỉ vì có thằng anh, rồi có ngày tao sẽ bắt mày trả giá!  
Gã cũng chỉ dám nghĩ trong lòng khi nhìn cậu đi xa dần, và tất nhiên Liam cũng không rảnh để thấy gã lầm bàm sau lưng mình. Cậu vốn không định đòi tiền của gã, nhưng chỉ vì mấy tuần trước Chris đột nhiên lấy cái bọc tiền bất chính đi mất, nghe nói để sửa gì đó cho lũ trẻ con đầu đường xó chợ, làm cho Liam khổ sở kiệt quệ. Cũng không thể trách cậu ác, cũng chỉ vì cậu có ông anh quá đỗi tuyệt vời, việc bám theo mẹ lên Luân Đôn quả là một việc sáng suốt vô cùng. Bữa đầu ông anh còn càu nhàu cậu bỏ học lên đây chơi, nhưng sau mấy lời hứa sẽ về khi hết lễ - lý do ở lại của Liam là do lễ hội khi kết thúc phiên chợ - Chris cũng chịu cho cậu ở lại với mẹ. Cậu vừa huýt sáo vừa nhòm ngó xung quanh, ông anh thường ngày hay bay nhảy giờ lại phải đứng một chỗ bán bánh chắc là đang cau có lắm, cũng chỉ nên trách mẹ có mặt ở Luân Đôn ngay dịp phiên họp, mà bà thì đâu thể bỏ lỡ cơ hội kiếm tiền này được. Bỗng như phát hiện được vị trí của ông anh kính mến, Liam bước nhanh hơn về phía gần đầu cổng phiên chợ.   
Quả như cậu dự đoán, Chris sau khi gói xong chiếc bánh hấp cho vị khách mà nãy giờ cứ liếc nhìn hắn , nếu bà ta trẻ ra 30 tuổi hắn sẽ tận tâm phục vụ, nhưng đáng tiếc là bà ta không đẹp lão cho lắm. Liam cười tươi, một mạch chạy tới đứng gần anh trai.  
“Để em.Á.Đau mà! Anh bị sao vậy!”  
“Mày đi đâu mà giờ mới tới, đã bảo là ra sớm kia mà.”  
Sau khi bị đánh một cú vào đầu, Liam miễn cưỡng nhận từ tay của Chris cái tạp dề đã ố vàng. Nhăn mặt nhìn bộ dạng mình, cậu quay sang hắn than thở.  
“Cái này có nhất thiết không vậy. Em thấy nó không có tác dụng gì ở đây hết vậy.”  
“Mẹ bắt tao mặc, mày về mà hỏi mẹ”   
Nói đoạn, hắn lấy trong nồi cái bánh hấp, chọn cái to nhất bỏ vào bao giấy rồi để vào túi trong chiếc áo khoác sờn. Hắn cũng không quên móc ra mấy đồng nhét vào tay của Liam đang nhìn ngó mấy cô gái mới đi qua, làm cho cậu ta giật mình nhìn xuống.  
“Đừng có mà ăn bớt tiền bán bánh, tao biết thiếu một đồng mày chết với tao. Tiền này tao cho để tối mày đi chơi, có thiếu thì tao đưa thêm, đừng có mượn danh tao đi gây sự đấy. Trên này không giống ở quê, tao không thể lúc nào cũng chịu hộ mày được.”  
Liam chỉ cười, cậu yêu nhất là anh hai, và cũng biết người anh hai này là người duy nhất cùng mẹ chịu nổi tính khí của cậu. Dúi lại vào túi của Chris, cậu dùng sức đám vào bắp tay ông anh.  
“Ủy mị quá! Em có tiền tiết kiệm dưới quê, anh nghèo kiệt quệ còn tỏ vẻ hả.”  
“ha ha. Thằng nhãi này!”  
Mặc dù bị ông anh to lớn kẹp cổ vò đầu làm cho mớ tóc gọn gàng giờ rối tung, Liam vẫn không nhịn nồi mà cười một chàng sảng khoái.  
“Hai anh em tình cảm vậy. Tôi nhập cuộc với.”  
Nghe giọng nói quen thuộc của Christopher, hai anh em đều hướng tới phía người kia tính nói đùa vài câu, Chris ngừng cười, im bặt. Cánh tay kiềm cổ cậu nới lỏng, Liam cũng đứng thẳng chỉnh lại tư thế, rồi như chữa ngượng phủi phủi bộ quần áo vốn không có bẩn của mình.  
“Hai người cũng thân thiết khác gì chúng tôi đâu. Chào cậu, Thomas.”  
Liam có thể nhận thấy hình như trong chất giọng của Chris có gì đó không ổn, nhưng ý nghĩ đó lập tức biến mất chỉ trong chốc lát. Christopher cười nhẹ, anh né người một chút để lộ một người thanh niên nhỏ hơn một cái đầu đang khăng khăng bám vào áo của anh.   
“Chào”Thomas cúi đầu hai lần, ý cũng muốn chào Liam.”Em là Thomas William Hiddlesston, rất vui được gặp anh.”Không nhận được phản ứng nào từ người đối diện, cậu quay sang nhìn Chris như muốn cầu cứu.  
Và tiếp theo đó là cái đập mạnh vào đầu thứ hai trong ngày.  
“Ái! Từ từ nào. Tôi là Liam Hemsworth, em trai của Chris. Cũng hân hạnh được gặp cậu.”  
Liam quan sát người cậu nhóc mới tới. Hình dáng quả thật có chút đáng yêu mặc dù cũng khá cao, nhưng mái tóc thì nhìn hơi tức cười, được cái cậu cũng phải công nhận da thằng nhóc khá là đẹp, cả đôi mắt cũng thế. Bên trong áo khoác nỉ dài tới đầu gối màu đen có mũ viền lông vũ màu đát pha trắng, cậu ta mặc một bộ vest nâu và cái áo sơ mi cổ cồn trắng tinh, trên cổ áo có một chiếc nơ lụa cột gọn gàng với mặt của một viên ngọc làm tâm. Chà chà, tay mảnh khảnh còn đeo nhiều vòng và nhẫn vậy, hơi diêm dúa rồi chăng?. Anh trai và Christopher nói chuyện với nhau một hồi, sau khi anh nhắc tới chuyện Thomas muốn Chris cùng đi chơi, trong giọng nói anh có một chút không thoải mái. Liam cười thầm, Chris có bao giờ khoái chen chúc, nhất là tí nữa sẽ có cô gái mà hình như anh trai đang tính gạ gẫm sẽ đợi ở cổng.  
“Cũng được, tôi cũng muốn vào trong chợ.”  
Cậu mở to mắt nhìn anh mình, rồi lại nheo mắt lại. Ánh mắt của Chris có gì đó hiền hòa. Nụ cười trong lòng Liam còn mãnh liệt hơn.  
Bắt bài nhé anh trai!.  
***   
Hắn không biết tại sao mình phải đi theo Thomas, hắn cũng nghĩ mình nên từ chối, nhưng khi nhìn thấy cậu cười rất tươi khi Christopher nói mời hắn đi cùng, Chris đã mềm lòng. Hắn tự rủa bản thân đã mềm lòng. Xung quanh đều là người, mặc dù với chiều cao và thân hình to lớn hắn cũng không lấy làm khó khăn khi chen chúc – Thomas đi đâu cũng khiến mọi người nhìn bằng một ánh mắt ghen tị, cậu đi giữa hai hộ pháp rất đẹp trai, vì vậy việc di chuyển cũng là chuyện rất thuận lợi – nhưng hắn ghét chen chân ở mấy nơi như thế này. Giờ này nếu đi gặp cái cô gái lần trước hắn tình cờ chạm phải, cô nàng có vẻ rất thích thú khi hắn tình nguyện đưa cô ta về nhà rồi cho một cái hẹn, thì ít ra hắn cũng đã nằm ôm ấp sờ nắn cái bộ ngực trăng trắng ấy rồi.   
Họ đi lượn vòng qua những gian hàng để tiến tới khu vui chơi. Trên đường đi, Thomas một tay túm chặt áo Chris, tay kia bận chỉ chỏ lung tung, miệng thì hỏi đủ thứ. Hắn cảm thấy thán phục sự kiên nhẫn của Evas, cậu hỏi gì anh cũng có thể trả lời, thậm chí cả những câu hỏi khiến hắn muốn đấm cho tên nhóc một cái, hay ít ra cho nó một phát vào đầu như Liam.   
Bỗng có thằng bé con nhỏ xíu bẩn thỉu, tầm bảy tám tuổi chạy tới kéo áo của Christopher. Anh cúi người xuống nghe thằng nhóc thì thầm rồi vội xin lỗi mà bỏ đi trước. Hắn phát hiện cái áo khoác da bò mỏng manh của hắn bị nắm tới muốn lệch sang một bên. Hắn thở dài, cứ thế mà bước đi nhanh, dù sao qua vài gian nữa là tới khu vui chơi, hắn cũng nhận thấy Thomas đã im bặt nên cũng không tiện đi rề rà cho lắm.  
Khu vui chơi là một bãi đất nhỏ nằm ở rìa nam của phiên chợ, cũng là chin mười quầy hàng quay xung quanh vào nhau tạo thành một vòng tròn nhỏ. Hầu hết là những trò chơi có thưởng như ném phi tiêu, ném bóng da hay đoán đồng xu trong cốc, còn đâu ta cũng sẽ thấy có quầy múa rối cho con nít, quầy xem bói mà mấy cô gái cứ tíu tít đợi tới lượt mình. Còn có cả những anh hề bán kẹo táo ngọt lịm, hay chú râu bạc đang làm bọn trẻ thích thú bởi hình nộm gỗ bé bằng bàn tay với các khớp di chuyển được, mang trên mình bộ quần áo xanh đỏ đủ màu bằng vải có vẻ được cắt ra từ quần áo cũ. Thomas dường như bị thôi miên bởi mọi thứ ở đây, mặc dù tay cậu không dám rời khỏi áo hắn, nhưng mà cậu chỉ muốn chạy đi khắp nơi, đôi chân cứ như ngứa ngáy. Hắn tất nhiên hiểu điều đó, nhìn cậu cười không ngừng, hai mắt cứ đảo liên tục, hắn cũng không nhịn được mà cười theo.   
Mua cho cậu một cây kẹo táo, hắn dẫn cậu đi thử từng trò từng trò một. Thật may mắn hắn vẫn còn thừa tiền từ hôm sửa lại lớp học, nếu không với cái miệng hảo ngọt và kiểu chơi đi chơi lại liên tục một trò cho tới khi chán thì hắn sẽ sạc nghiệp mất. Tổng cộng đã là ba cây kẹo táo, bốn cái bánh mứt dâu, hắn nhìn cậu lo lắng, nhưng hình như cậu không muốn dừng lại khi cầm trên tay cây kẹo thứ tư, đến cả người bán kẹo cũng nhìn Thomas ái ngại. Hắn thấy Thomas hệt một đứa trẻ to xác. Chris dắt cậu qua quầy ném bóng đổ mấy chai thủy tinh, quầy này đặc biệt đông, vốn hắn tính đợi cho vơi người rồi mới dắt cậu qua, nhưng dường như Thomas đã không còn đủ kiên nhẫn nữa và hắn cũng không muốn cậu ăn thêm một cây kẹo nào nữa. Chuyện chen chân vào không phải là vấn đề vì nhiều đứa trẻ nhìn thấy hắn là chạy đi ngay nhường chỗ, lúc đó cũng có một đứa mới chơi xong bị bé gái lớn hơn kéo đi. Thomas nhìn theo hai đứa bé một lúc lâu rồi mới quay lại nhìn ngắm mấy giải thưởng. Có một cái hộp nhạc cũ, một con búp bê cũng không còn mới, một chiếc bánh kem nhỏ và ta có thể thấy một con chó được buộc ở cột chống của gian hàng. Con cún đỏ trắng và bông xù, nhưng người nó lại bẩn thỉu vô cùng, có lẽ là do mấy đứa trẻ con cứ thích chọc hay hành hạ nó.  
“Xin chào xin chào đã đến với trò chơi thử tài cùng bóng da! Một đồng ba quả một đồng ba quả đây! Vừa vui vừa thắng lớn! Mọi lứa tuổi đều yêu thích! Đổ một chồng được món đồ chơi, đổ hai chồng được con chó dễ thương này, đổ ba chồng được chiếc bánh kem từ tiệm bánh ngon nhất! Hoan nghênh hoan nghênh!”  
Dĩ nhiên hắn biết cậu sẽ thử, và hắn cũng biết cậu ném không đổ. Không phải vì hắn coi thường sức mạnh của Thomas, chỉ là mánh của mấy trò chơi dạng này đều như một, hai chai cuối cùng đã được dán chặt vào bàn không thể ném đổ. Tuy nhiên, cho tới khi cậu ném tới lần thứ mười bảy hắn cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng.  
“Anh ơi nữa.”  
“Tôi sẽ không đưa cho cậu nữa, chẳng nhẽ cậu thèm cái bánh kem tới vậy sao.”  
“Không phải mà, em chỉ chơi thêm lần này thôi mà”  
“Vậy thì tôi hết tiền rồi, không chơi nữa, chúng ta về thôi.”  
Hắn nắm cổ tay cậu tính kéo đi, Thomas giật tay lại rồi tính tháo nhẫn của mình ra nhưng bị Chris nắm lại. Hắn kéo cậu đứng trước quầy trò chơi, thảy lên mặt bàn một đồng rồi cũng tự mình cầm ba quả bóng. Rồi như nén tất cả sự bực mình do không hiểu nổi cái vô lý của cậu, hắn dang tay và ném.  
“choang”  
Một chồng.  
“choang”  
Hai chồng.  
Sau khi giải quyết xong chồng thứ ba, hắn quay sang Thomas giờ đang mở to mắt nhìn hắn. Hắn cũng nhìn lại cậu, nhưng dường như cậu muốn trêu hắn tức chết, rõ ràng đến cả ông chủ quán và người xung quanh còn nhìn thấy rõ hắn đang tức giận, cậu lại còn cười tươi như thế. Nhưng hành động sau đó của cậu khiến hắn đứng lặng thinh. Thomas chạy tới cởi dây cho con chó, con vật gầm gừ với tất cả mọi người lại im thin thít khi cậu ẵm nó lên, còn ngoan ngoãn quay đuôi. Cậu ẵm nó chạy tới phía hai chị em lúc nãy rồi quỳ xuống tặng con chó cho thằng bé. Lúc này Chris mới chú ý, hai chị em nó mặc bộ đồ mong manh. Sau khi nói mấy lời với thằng bé, Thomas chạy lại phía Chris nãy giờ đang đứng hình.  
“Em thấy đứa bé nào cũng muốn làm hại chú chó, chỉ có hai chị em đó là vuốt ve nó, còn chia cho nó cái bánh nữa.”  
“Vậy sao không bỏ tiền ra mua” Hắn hỏi, gương mặt đã có chút hiền hòa.  
“Như vậy thì đâu có hay, em muốn dùng chính sức mình kia. Quà tặng thì phải tự tay a!”  
“Hai đứa bé đó rất nghèo, cậu không nghĩ là thêm con chó có nghĩa là sẽ tốn thêm tiền cho một miệng ăn sao?”  
Nụ cười của cậu tắt ngúm, đôi mắt mới đây sáng ngời giờ thì chăm chăm nhìn xuống đất. Hắn cười nhẹ rồi thả vào tay cậu một cái túi đựng lẻng xẻng mấy đồng bạc. Như hiểu ý, Thomas chạy thật nhanh đưa cho mấy đứa nhỏ rồi chạy theo Chris đang trở lại khu chợ. Mặc dù đã là giữa giờ chiều nhưng dường như chỉ càng khiến cho nó càng trở nên đông đúc hơn. Cậu nắm chặt áo của Chris, mặc dù hắn đi trước mở đường, ở phía sau cậu vẫn có cảm giác muốn tụt lại. Bỗng dưng cậu thấy hắn dừng lại, rồi lại thấy bàn tay của hắn nắm lấy bàn tay mình. Hắn cười, kéo Thomas đang ngơ ngác đi theo. Bàn tay không quá nhỏ, nhưng thật vừa vặn, đối với người có bàn tay trai sần và to đùng như gã thì bàn tay cậu thật sự nhỏ nhắn.   
Cũng đã tới giờ phải về rồi, Thomas bỗng như nhớ ra cái gì đó, sờ nhẹ vào cái cặp da mình đeo. Để lần sau vậy.  
***  
Christopher đi theo đứa bé tới một ngõ nhỏ ở khu tây. Đứa bé con sau khi cho anh biết rằng dì Anna đã kêu nó đi tìm anh thì cũng không nói không rằng dẫn anh tới đây, điều này khiến cho anh có một chút lo lắng. Sauk hi đi tới hẻm cụt, anh phát hiện ra ở góc ngay gần mấy tấm ván gỗ được dựng lên có một cơ thể. Vội vàng ánh bước tới gần rồi quỳ xuống gần cơ thể đó, cảnh tượng thật sự khiến anh dâng lên một cảm giác khó chịu. Người nằm đó chỉ vào cỡ tuổi của Liam, quần áo xộc xệch để lộ cơ thể có nhiều vết bầm tím. Christopher kiểm tra một lượt người nằm trên mặt đất, đồng thời cởi áo khoác để tạm thời khoác lên cơ thể của cậu thanh niên. Hình như cậu ta bị ngất do có vật lạ đập vào đầu, nhưng may mắn chưa có gì quá tổn thương. Nghe thấy đằng sau có tiếng nấc, sực nhớ ra đằng sau mình còn một người, Christopher quay lại xoa hai cánh tay để trấn an đứa nhỏ.  
“Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ đưa người thân của em tới chỗ anh, sẽ có giường và rất ấm, em đi theo được chứ?”  
Đứa bé gật đầu, nhưng vẫn không nín khóc. Dọc đường đi chỉ rên rỉ một cái tên Sebastian, chắc là của người thanh niên này.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiện tại e không có beta, thật sự văn phong e có vấn đề, và e cũng tự ti lắm.  
> Nên mọi người hãy cứ chửi bới e đi.  
> E là M á!!!!


	9. chap 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thật xin lỗi mọi người cho tới bây giờ mới có thể tiếp tục.  
> Trong năm học có rất nhiều chuyện sảy ra, và hiện tại người bạn beta đã chuyển trường và hai đứa không giữ được liên lạc.  
> Nhưng vì hè đã tới, nên e sẽ tiếp tục công việc dang dở.  
> Cám ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ em!!!!

Evans thở dốc nhìn theo hai đứa trẻ chạy khuất trong bóng tôi. Anh chẳng hiểu tại sao chúng lại chạy đi khỏi căn nhà khi vừa mới tỉnh dậy, và cúng tự trách bản thân quá sơ xuất khi để chúng chạy mất. Anh thở hắt, rồi đi bộ dần về tới nhà. May mắn thay chúng kịp nhanh tay cầm theo bọc vải đựng đồ ăn và nước mà a để sẵn trên ghế. Evans cười thầm, hành động ăn trộm đáng được hoan nghênh. Anh chỉ lo đêm nay không biết chúng sẽ ngủ ở đâu. Cậu nhóc trạc tuổi Liam, bị thương kha khá, nhưng xem cậu ta chạy nhanh tới vậy, chắc sẽ không có gì sảy ra. Anh cũng đã gói trong đó bông băng, thuốc và một ít tiền. Thở dài, anh đúng là không có duyên với mấy đứa trẻ vị thành niên.   
An tọa trên chiếc ghế bành, Evans nhớ tới Thomas. Cậu ấy cũng là trẻ vị thành niên đó thôi. Và chưa lần nào anh làm cậu hài lòng. Nằm thư giãn, dựa hoàn toàn vào cái ghế bành màu đỏ đã bạc màu, Evans nhắm mắt lại. Anh luôn thấy mình thật kì lạ khi ở bên Thomas. Có thể anh là người tốt bụng chăng? Không, Evans biết thế nào là danh giới giữa lòng tốt và sự quan tâm. Anh chú ý tới từng cử chỉ nhỏ của cậu, tới mức chỉ cần đôi mắt ấy có một chút sao động, anh sẽ nhận ra ngay. Tâm chí Evans lại sao động khi nghĩ tới ngày hôm nay, rồi ngày hôm trước đó. Dùng tay che mắt lại, trả cho tâm tình một màu đen tối, nhưng Evans không thể gạt phăng đi ánh mắt Thomas. Anh không thể hiểu tại sao Chris lại ghét cậu bé, trong khi chỉ cần cậu nhìn anh với ánh mắt như hôm nay cậu dành cho Chris, hay chỉ cần một lần thôi, đôi môi mỏng thốt lên tên anh ngọt ngào, anh sẽ tan chảy ra như sáp nến dưới ngọn lửa của....  
Evans giật mình bật dậy. Rồi anh cười lớn, anh tự thấy mắc cười cho chính bản thân mình.   
......  
Chris lách qua đám người điên cuồng của buổi vũ hội, hắn đang bị một cô nhỏ kéo tay dắt đi. Trông đợi tới vậy sao- hắn cười trừ, đúng là không thể nào coi thường đám đàn bà con gái, một khi vào cuộc họ còn đam mê hơn cả một con thú ăn thịt rình mồi. Để mặc kệ cô ả kéo, hai người rẽ vào lối nhỏ hẹp không người đi tắt qua con đường song song chìm trong bóng tối lay lắt, tránh đi ánh lửa bập bùng của buổi dạ tiệc.  
\- Không tiếc sao? Em không muốn mặc bộ đầm mới may này để nhảy thêm một vài điệu, anh sẽ không có ý kiến gì đâu.  
Hắn thì thầm trong nụ hôn đứt quãng, hai cánh tay siết chặt người phía dưới. Cô gái- mà hắn chẳng màng nhớ tên- rên rỉ nhẹ khi hắn chuyển dời nụ hôn xuống cái cổ trắng ngần. Vội vã, cô dung tay vén lên phần váy rườm rà, hắn không ngại ngùng một tay ôm eo, một tay bám chặt vào cặp đùi chắc nịch.   
\- Anh biết đó, lễ hội có thể chờ mà…A…  
Chris tình cờ gặp cô gái hôm qua, và chưa đầy một ngày hắn đã tán đổ cô nàng con gái của thằng cha buôn thịt heo. Hắn tự nhủ, con gái buôn thịt có khác, hai tảng thịt kí muốn lắm hắn ngẹt thở. Hắn không thích thứ gì quá nhỏ nhắn, nhất là đàn bà của hắn. Mấy thứ quá nhỏ không chừng hắn sẽ đè bẹp lúc nào không biết. Vì vậy những quý cô như những con Chihuahua ở khu Đông hắn vốn không mấy hứng thú. Nhưng nếu mỡ dâng miệng mèo, thì không ai không muốn. Chris cũng không muốn phải rời lễ hội quá sớm. Mỗi khi kết thức phiên chợ, thuyền của mấy tay lái buôn nước ngoài hay mở lễ để ăn mừng buôn bán và cầu cho đường về thuận lợi. Vậy là người dân Lon Don lại có dịp thỏa sức ăn chơi theo kiểu rất bình dân. Người dân Lon Don là nói cho có lệ, chứ khu phía Tây tuyệt nhiên không cho phép con em mình tới những nơi xô bồ, đầy những tên hạng xoàng. Vậy nên lễ hội này như một đặc quyền riêng trong năm dành cho dân phía Đông thành phố. Sẽ có rượu thịt, có ca hát, nhảy múa, những vũ công với váy áo đủ màu nhảy theo điệu nhạc không tên rong ruổi diễu hành dọc các con phố hướng về biển khơi xa xăm. Vậy là người dân, lái buôn cứ thi nhau hò hét, hát theo, nhảy theo tràn khắp con phô dưới những ánh đuốc lớn, hay xung quanh đống lửa trung tâm. Và trai gái coi đó như một nơi hẹn hò lý tưởng. Họ chui rúc trong đám đông, chui vào những khe rãnh tối hơn hay đơn giản nắm tay hòa vào dòng người. Bình thường hắn sẽ hăng hái cùng đám bạn Barton reo hò, thậm chí kéo cả tên bác sĩ cù lần nhảy múa cùng những cô vũ nữ da nâu nếu như không bận rộn với cô ả. Lát nữa vậy – hắn nghĩ – sau khi mình xử lý xong cái đã. Trong lúc hai tay đang bận rộn kéo dây cài sau váy, Chris cúi xuống, hôn nhẹ rồi từ từ luồn sâu vào đôi môi dầy. Hắn mở nhẹ mắt – một thói quen, hắn thích nhìn đôi mắt nhắm nghiền của người mà mình hôn – rồi giật mình lùi lại phía sau.  
\- Em làm cái quái gì vậy! tại sao lại mở mắt!  
\- Anh nói sao?...nhưng anh cũng…  
Cô gái lúng túng. Cô ả không biết mắt cô ả nhỏ tí, cái của nợ đó mà mở to nhìn không khác gì muốn bắn vào mặt người ta – hắn vò đầu – Khỉ thật! Mất hứng rồi. Hắn vuốt mặt, rồi cười nhẹ.  
\- Em yêu! Anh nghĩ chúng ta mới chỉ quen biết nhau có một ngày tròn. Anh chợt nhật ra anh đã quá khiếm nhã. Li…à không… con chim nhỏ của anh. Sao chúng ta không ra ngoài kia và cho họ thấy em nhảy nhót trong bộ xiêm y mới. Và rồi sau đó, chúng ta sẽ hẹn gặp nhau ở một nơi ấm cúng hơn chỗ dơ dáy này, hoàn thành công việc thiêng liêng. Em thấy sao.  
Hắn phải cảm ơn nụ cười của mình, không có thứ gì đáng tin cậy và uy tín hơn nự cười của Chris Hemsworth, tất nhiên cô ả gật đầu. Giờ thì hắn vừa huýt sáo. Tất nhiên hắn đã bỏ cô ả lạc trong đám đông chật cứng, và giờ hắn có công việc và cuộc hẹn quan trọng hơn. Đi bộ dần về hướng nhà Evans, Chris vỗ nhẹ như kiểm tra vật nằm trong túi mình. Tinh thần Chris vui vẻ hẳn, hắn nghĩ nếu như đến sớm hơn một chút chắc cũng không có vấn đề gì. Giờ này chắc hẳn Evans đã sắp xếp xong mọi việc.   
Bầu trời đêm nay, nếu ra khỏi ánh lửa của lễ hội, những vì sao như hiện rõ thành từng dải dài. Hắn đứng lại, nhìn lên bầu trời. Đúng rồi, đêm nay thật đẹp, hắn có bao giờ thấy bầu trời Lon Don đẹp như hôm nay. Hắn nhăn mặt. Trước giờ hắn không thấy bầu trời đêm ở Lon Don đẹp. Chắc chắn nó không đẹp như thế này bao giờ. Cũng chẳng phải vì tâm tình hắn có chuyển biến mà hắn thấy trời đêm nay có gì khác, không thỏa mãn nổi khiến hắn còn thấy mình mẩy có chút khó chịu. Phả một làn khói, đi khỏi đám đông kia quả thật trời quay lại cái không khí lành lạnh, hắn rùng mình đi tiếp. Căn phòng ấm áp bên ánh đèn vàng dịu dàng, Chris cười khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt to tròn hé qua cái ghế sopha.   
\- Christopher đâu? Tôi tưởng hắn sẽ ngồi với nhóc chứ.  
\- Anh Evans đi pha trà rồi, chúng em tưởng tí nữa anh mới về…um…em không nghĩ là anh muốn hẹn gặp em đâu…  
\- Chúng ta là bạn rồi phải không?- hắn đợi cái gật đầu – Vậy bạn bè hẹn gặp nhau thì có gì đâu này.  
Thomas cười khúc khích khi hắn làm rối bông mái tóc đã vuốt nếp của cậu. Thật sự Thomas đã không nghĩ rằng Chris sẽ muốn chủ động gặp cậu. Khi Evans tới và nói với cậu tin đó, Thomas đã phải mất vài giây mới có thể hào hứng đi chuẩn bị đồ đạc, cũng không quên hôn má cám ơn Evans. Thomas thề rằng lúc đó mặt của bác sĩ có đỏ lên, nhưng chỉ trong chớp nhoáng thì anh bác sĩ đã lại vội vã đi xuống dưới nhà. Sau đó thì anh hoàn toàn im lặng. Thomas nghĩ rằng như vậy cũng tốt, cậu không thích nghe những câu chuyện chán ngắt của anh. Nếu một người bạn xứng đáng thì người đó phải là Chris. Chẳng hiểu tại sao cậu luôn cảm thấy Chris tốt hơn Evans, mặc dù cách hắn cư xử không khác gì những kẻ xấu mà cậu được mẹ kể qua. Evans có thể là vị hoàng tử cưỡi trên con bạch mã, nhưng anh chỉ như ánh sáng phản chiếu dưới mặt hồ. Chris nóng như ánh mặt trời vậy. Mặt trời của Lon Don lạnh lẽo. Thomas luôn nghĩ như vậy, hoặc có thể cậu không thích Evans giành mất vị trí bạch mã hoàng tử của mình. Còn nếu có một kị sĩ đi theo bảo vệ như Chris thì cũng có thể coi như chấp nhận được vậy. Cậu cầm lấy tách trà sữa và cám ơn Evans, anh bác sĩ một lần nữa lại tránh ánh mắt Thomas. Chris đứng dựa vào thành tường, càu nhàu về việc Evans bắt mọi người uống xong tách trà anh pha rồi mới được dời khỏi nhà. Hắn hào hứng kể cho cậu nghe về lễ hội, một lễ hội với muôn vàn màu sắc, Evans cũng góp nhặt thêm một số chi tiết. Thomas ngồi nghe mà đôi chân như nóng lên, cậu không thể đợi cho tới khi được tận mắt nhìn thấy chúng.  
Đoạn đường đi tới lễ hội không phải là vấn đề, nhưng khi ba người bọn họ tới nơi, Thomas lập tức cảm thấy chùn bước. Nó còn đông không gì có thể miêu tả nổi, và vì đã khá muộn nen dòng người đã bắt đầu bốc lên mùi của bia rượu và mồ hôi. Thứ mùi hỗn hợp đó làm cậu nhăn mặt. Cả Evans và Chris đều nhận ra Thomas khó chịu. Anh đang lung túng không biết làm gì, lấy trong túi mình cái khăn lụa rồi bịt lên mũi Thomas ngăn mùi lại.  
\- Chúng ta nên đi về thôi, bên trong kia sẽ còn đông nữa, đợi chút nữa có pháo hoa chúng ta có thể đứng ngoài xem.  
\- Hử, vậy là không đi vào sao.  
\- Cậu thấy Thomas mà, làm sao dắt thằng bé vào trong đó được.  
Chris nhìn xung quanh rồi cười lớn, cúi xuống ngang tầm với Thomas.  
\- Nhóc, giờ chúng ta sẽ đi tới nơi này, nhưng mà anh cần nhóc chịu cực một tí. Đảm bảo nhóc sẽ được nhìn thấy cả lễ hội. Hay muốn về với anh bác sĩ?  
Thomas lập tức gật đầu, cậu không gần ngại nắm lấy tay Chris và chạy khuất vào con hẻm nhỏ, Evans cũng chạy theo hai người họ, không an tâm khi không nghĩ ra Chris sẽ làm gì. Và cùng với việc Chris đã bẻ khóa thành công cửa sau, trèo lên năm tầng nhà trong im lặng, ba người họ đang đứng trên sân thượng căn nhà trọ ở gần cảng. Quang cảnh phía dưới chân Thomas như làm cậu choáng ngợp: dòng người đông đúc, ánh lửa hừng hực, những con người cưới nói vui vẻ. Thậm chí ở khoảng cách này, cậu vẫn có thể nghe rõ âm thanh ồn ào, du dương của bản nhạc. Những điệu nhạc khác lạ hoàn toàn với thứ âm thanh cổ kính của dương cầm hay vĩ cầm, loại nhạc mà ta như chỉ muốn nhún nhảy theo nó.   
\- Sao thế, cũng thích thể loại bình dân này sao nhóc. Lại đây, anh chỉ cho nhóc.  
Hắn kéo cậu ra góc của tòa nhà, ôm eo sợ Thomas ngã và chỉ cho cậu đằng xa kia là mấy cô vũ công đang nhảy vũ điệu với những chiếc váy tung lên, xoáy tròn trong không khí. Thomas lập tức bị hút hồn. Chris nới lỏng vòng tay rồi kéo Thomas vào trong cho an toàn, nhưng ánh mắt cậu vẫn dõi theo nếp vải phập phồng của chiếc váy sặc sỡ, được dắt đi bởi người đàn ông có nước da nâu ánh lên trong nguồn sáng, trông cứ như ánh đồng. Hắn chớp thời cơ, nắm tay cậu, rồi xoay cậu xung quanh, hắn thả cậu nhóc rồi nhảy một điệu múa kì quặc theo tiếng nhạc phía dưới.  
\- Nhảy đi nhóc! Ở đây không ai thấy đâu. Coi như mình đang ở trong dòng người kia đi. Mau lên!  
Cậu phá lên cười khi hắn cố gắng kéo Evans ra, anh cũng cười trừ muốn đẩy hắn ra, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn chịu thua Chris. Và hai người họ cứ như đang thi nhau làm trò hề, nhảy theo nhạc, không ra một điệu nào xác định. Thomas ngại ngùng cũng cũng muốn nhún nhảy theo. Và cậu nhìn xuống cô vũ công đó, bàn tay vô thức đưa lên cao, rồi xoay vòng. Thomas từng chút một, hòa trộn vào bản nhạc, cậu chuyển động theo nhịp chân của cô vũ công, rồi đến động tác tay cũng học thuộc. Dưới kia cô vũ công với chiếc váy đỏ tươi, thì trên này, Thomas không ngại bộ vest nâu, cậu múa theo như mình thức sự đang mặc những cái váy đó vậy. Chúng tuyệt đẹp, hơn cả lớp ren trên vải đầm của mẹ, tự do.  
Bước nhảy lúng túng, hậu đậu của cậu thu hút sự chú ý của hai kể mới đây còn đùn đẩy nhau. Chris nhìn theo Thomas, ánh mắt hắn trở nên dịu đi. Đúng rồi, chẳng phải bầu trời đêm sáng lên vì hắn vui vẻ hơn, những vì sao chảy xuôi dòng không vì lễ hội này. Tất cả xuất hiện, để được thu vào tấm mắt ấy. Hắn nhìn vào mắt cậu khi bất chợt ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, hắn biết mình đã chìm ngập trong ấy. Hắn vẫn ghét khi bị nhìn vào mắt như vậy, nhưng trong ánh mắt đó, trong nụ cười ấy, hắn thấy nó sáng lên bầu trời đêm, và dòng suối ngân hà chảy qua để lại vạch lân tinh. Chris ngừng thở. Thomas nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt ấy, trong màn đêm bao trùm xung quanh, hya do ánh sáng của ngọn lửa lớn, mà cậu ngừng lại khi thấy bầu trời ẩn sâu trong đôi lông mày rậm, khắc thật sâu vào tâm trí Thomas.  
Đó chính là khởi đầu cho một cái gì đó. Một khởi đầu cho sô phận của hai người. Nếu như lúc đó Chris dẫn cậu vào đám đông, hay Thomas đi theo Evans. Hoặc giả như, ánh mắt mà cậu gặp được, là ánh nhìn say đắm của Evans. Thì mọi chuyện đã chuyển biến theo hướng khác. Đêm hôm đó, số phận của bọn họ như được định đoạt, bởi ngàn ngôi sao, vào vũ điệu điên cuồng của…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu có ý kiến hay góp ý hãy comment nhé!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Độ dài sẽ tùy thuộc vào nội dung.  
> Nên có chap sẽ rất rất ngắn ngắn.>.

Những cơn mưa cuối thu lại phơ phất rớt xuống những người con của London. Đường phố ướt, cây lá ướt, con vật ướt, con người ướt. Thomas đi dọc theo con phố, cầm theo cái ô nhỏ. Cậu đi trên đường biên vỉa hè và mặt đường, ngân nga theo bài hát không tên dù tiếng mưa đã át hết cả, chẳng ai nghe thấy, họ cũng quá bận rộn để lắng nghe một cậu thanh niên ngân nga điều gì, kẻ giàu trên vỉa hè, kẻ nghèo khép nép dưới mặt đường.  
\- Hát cái gì thế? Bài này anh chưa nghe bao giờ, nhóc tự nghĩ ra đó hả?  
Hắn hỏi, khó chịu trông thấy khi cơn mưa cứ phất vào mặt hắn, kể cả đã mặc trên mình bộ áo mưa và cai mũ rộng vành cố ý che bớt cơn mưa. Đẩy theo xe bánh – Thật đáng ghét khi mẹ hắn vẫn chưa có ý định về dưới trang trại – Chris nhìn xung quanh tìm một chỗ nào đó trú chân tạm, vì cứ kéo đi như thế này không phải là cách hay, cơn mưa dường như muốn ngày càng lớn hơn. Thomas cười khúc khích, một bên bận cầm ô, tay kia đang xách theo một cái túi vải, dường như cũng không nặng lắm. Rồi như phát hiện ra điều gì đó, cậu tức tốc chạy vào mái hiên cửa sau của một căn nhà. Mái hiên khá to, mặc dù cái bậc thềm cùng cánh cửa lại nhỏ tới thảm thương. Chris cười thầm rồi kéo theo cái xe đi tới chỗ Thomas đang vẫy tay.   
Cơn mưa vẫn rả rích không ngừng trong không khí im ắng của buổi sáng. Thomas lấy từ trong túi đeo chéo da bò cái áo khoác mà bữa trước mẹ cậu đặt may rồi đưa nó cho Chris. Anh cầm lấy nó rồi mặc vào, vừa in.   
\- Làm sao nhóc biết được số đo của anh vậy?  
Thomas gãi mũi, đem cái túi vải trả lại cho Chris, hắn cám ơn rồi lôi từ trong túi cái bánh mì kẹp thịt nguội mẹ hắn chuẩn bị. Chris bẻ nó làm đôi rồi đem đưa cho Thomas, cậu nhóc chần chừ, rồi cảm ơn nhỏ và ngặm bánh.  
\- Em chỉ ước lượng thôi, em không nghĩ là nó vừa vậy.  
Hai người ăn trong im lặng. Thi thoảng Thomas sẽ nhìn sang Chris, chỉ là cái liếc qua thôi. Đôi mắt sâu và sáng như bầu trời, đôi lông mày, đôi môi, mái tóc được buộc gọn gàng. Đôi lúc cậu ước mình trở thành Chris, mạnh mẽ như hắn. Liệu lớn lên cậu sẽ được như Chris chăng? Nhìn lại cơ thể gầy nhẳng của mình, Thomas không hy vọng gì nhiều. Nhưng nếu như trước kia hắn cũng như cậu, cũng là một cậu nhóc gầy gò thì sao. Trước kia Chris như thể nào? Lúc hắn bằng tuổi cậu sẽ như thế nào. Đợi hắn hoàn thành nửa cái bánh, Thomas mới dám hỏi hắn như thế. Cậu chỉ thấy hắn cười, rồi nghe hắn kể. Bằng tuổi cậu hắn đã lên thành phố kiếm sống. Gia đình hắn có bốn người, mẹ và ba anh em đều là con trai – Thomas thích thú khi thấy hắn cũng chỉ có mẹ như mình, gia đình hắn từng sống ở London, nhưng sau này bốn mẹ con đã về dưới trang trại của ông chú bên mẹ ở vùng nông thôn gần với biển. Thomas đã gặp Liam, còn người anh cả đã đi xa làm ăn hiện giờ không rõ tung tích.   
\- Nhưng anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của em kia, làm thế nào để em được mạnh mẽ như anh?  
\- Nhóc con, mỗi người sẽ có một điểm mạnh, đừng đánh đồng mình với người khác. – chỉ vào một chiếc xe ngựa sang trọng mới đi ngang qua – Nhóc thấy chiếc xe kia không, ngồi trong đó cũng là một kẻ mạnh. Có nhiều kiểu sức mạnh khác nhau, không nhất thiết phải là sức mạnh hình thể. Người có tiền, như nhóc, cũng là kẻ mạnh. Và còn một kiểu người nữa, thấy Evans không? Đó là có tri thức, kẻ mạnh về tri thức mới chính là kẻ mạnh nhất. Con người sinh ra khác với loài vật ở chỗ đó. Vì thế nhóc cứ cố gắng học hành thì bản thân sẽ trở thành kẻ mạnh thôi, không cần phải trở nên to lớn giống anh.  
\- Vậy chỉ cần em chăm chỉ luyện đàn, vẽ, học hát, thêu thùa và đan lát em sẽ ở thành kẻ mạnh sao?  
\- Hahaha… Nhóc con, mấy thứ đó chẳng phải chỉ có đàn bà học thôi sao. Nó không được tính là tri thức đâu. Tri thức là văn học, triết học, là học về y học để cứu người, hay vật lý và hóa học ấy. Nghệ thuật có thể là tri thức, nhưng thêu thùa đan lát là việc của con gái. Biết không? Ai chỉ nhóc mấy thứ đó vậy. Mẹ nhóc sao?  
Thomas nhìn Chris thắc mắc, chính mẹ cậu đã dạy cậu những thứ đó, mẹ cậu cũng từng nói chỉ cần học như vậy là được. Nhìn cậu cứ như phân vân trong chính những suy nghĩ của mình, Chris cũng dừng cười, hắn chợt nhớ ra cậu đã từng nói mình không biết chữ. Áy náy, sau một hồi trầm ngâm, hắn lấy bình nước đựng trong bao vải kia đưa cho Thomas khi cậu hoàn thành phần bánh của mình, rồi vỗ vai Thomas.  
\- Hồi nãy anh nói với nhóc sẽ tạ lễ nhóc cái áo bằng cách đưa nhóc đi chơi. Nhưng xem ra món quà đó so với cái áo này có vẻ hơi ít. Vì thế Thomas, nghe đây – cậu chăm chú nhìn Chris, thắc mắc - lớp học mở vào buổi sáng từ thứ hia tới thứ sáu, nhưng với những người mới đọc mặt chứ thì thứ hai và thứ ba hàng tuần. Vì nhóc chậm hơn so với các bạn trên lớp nên sẽ phải cố gắng gấp đôi. Sáng thứ hai, tức ngày mai, nhóc qua lớp anh, nhớ đường rồi đúng không? Anh sẽ soạn cho nhóc ít sách tập với bút.  
\- …Vậy là sao?  
\- Tức là vào ngày mai, nhóc chính thức được nhận vào lớp học của thầy Chris Hemsworth đẹp trai rạng ngời. Vui chứ!  
Thomas như đóng băng tại chỗ. Chris nhăn mày, hắn tưởng mình đã chót động chạm vào cái gì đó của thằng bé. Nhưng rồi lập tức giật mình khi thấy Thomas thở gấp, rồi cười, rồi ôm chặt hắn.  
\- Em cám ơn anh! Em cám ơn anh nhiều lắm!  
\- Haha. Từ từ nào nhóc.- Hắnxoa đầu cậu, nhận ra hương vani lẫn trong mùi vị của cơn mưa – từ giờ phải gọi là thầy, nghe chưa.  
….

\- Để anh làm rõ, em muốn làm thêm ở đây?  
Anh nhìn vào hai đứa trẻ trước mặt mình, Sebastian chỉ dám ngồi nhìn anh chằm chằm, còn nhóc con harry thì đã liên tục ngặm cái bánh ngọt anh đưa. Evans xoa hai sống mũi, nhắm mắt suy nghĩ. Hai đứa trẻ này sáng sớm nay đã quay lại để trả anh tiền, chúng chỉ nhận đồ ăn mà thôi. Và rồi Sebastian hỏi anh về tìm người giúp việc gì gì đó khi thấy căn nhà rộng như vậy. Cậu bé gật đầu.   
“Em chỉ cần một chỗ ngủ đồ ăn. Em sẽ tìm chỗ tá túc gần đây để tiện qua phụ anh. em có thể làm việc nặng.”   
\- Nhưng trước giờ anh quen sống một mình.  
“Em sẽ giữ im lặng. Tụi em sẽ làm việc xong xuôi và đi không làm phiền anh. Chỉ cần cho em đồ ăn của anh đồ ăn thừa lại vào cuối ngày là được”  
Evans thở dài đọc dòng chữ viết tay ngay ngắn. Sebastian bị câm, thật may mắn là cậu ấy biết viết. Nếu không anh cũng không biết làm thế nào với hai đứa trẻ mới sáng sớm đã dứng trân trân trước của nhà với bộ mặt lầm lì. Đúng vậy, cậu trông có vẻ khó gần, mái tóc nâu đen rũ xuống che tầm mắt. Evans lúc đó đã không biết phải làm gì, hai người họ cứ thế nhìn nhau – thực ra anh không chắc liệu Sebastian có nhìn anh hay không, vì đôi mắt cậu như biến mất sau mái tóc xù xì. Anh cười nhẹ, dù sao sắp tới mùa đông, công việc tại phòng khám vào mùa này luôn bận rộn.  
\- Được rồi, anh sẽ nhận cả hai đứa – hai đứa trẻ reo lên thích thú, làm Evans cũng thấy lòng mình vui lây- Công việc thì cũng không có gì nhiều, như hai đứa thấy anh mở một phòng khám nhỏ, sẽ có nhiều bệnh nhân hoen vào mùa đông, vì thế anh cần hai đứa giữ cho sàn nhà sạch sẽ, dọn dẹp xung quanh. Đằng kia là phòng bệnh, có Max và bà Giffin, khi nào họ cần gì họ sẽ rung cái chuông nhỏ. Nhưng chỉ khi nào không có người nhà ở đây thì bọn em cứ chạy việc lặt vặt. Ăn uống và còn lại anh sẽ lo. Giờ đi theo anh.  
Evans sắp xếp cho hai đứa nhỏ ở căn phòng bên cạnh mình, và ngay lập tức Harry nằm lăn lóc trên tấm đệm được trải lớp ga nâu ấm cúng. Anh cũng hỏi hai đứa trẻ có mang theo đồ đạc không, nhưng chúng chỉ lắc đầu. Anh nhìn qua tụi nhóc, Harry có thể lấy đồ của Loki – Thor đã làm rách gần hết đống quần áo cũ. Nhưng còn Sebastian, hầu hết đsam nhóc bằng tuổi cậu anh quen, không có ai mà không trổ mã thái quá – Liam là một ví dụ điển hình, anh em nhà Hemsworth luôn làm người ta bị khớp bởi quá cao to. Trong khi Harry vẫn đùa nghịch trên tấm nệm, và rồi dừng lại chỉ khi cảm thấy muốn ngủ, Evans dắt Sebastian vào phòng mình, rồi tìm cái lược nhỏ, một chai dầu tóc và dải ruy băng màu hồng.  
\- Xin lỗi em nhé, anh chỉ có cái là buộc được. Nó của em gái anh.  
Anh không thể cắt tóc cậu, anh chỉ biết dùng dao kéo để phẫu thuật, còn tóc người thì anh thường phải cạo trọc những bệnh nhân trấn thương đầu, chứ cắt một kiểu tóc hợp thời gọn gàng là công việc của ông lão chủ cửa tiệm cắt tóc cách đây hai dãy – nơi là anh nghĩ mình sẽ đưa cậu đến sau. Dùng lược chải gọn lại chỗ tóc rối ra đằng sau, dùng dầu tóc vuốt cho dễ gỡ - Ơn trời mình đã cho đám nhóc đi tắm trước khi ngồi nói chuyện – anh chỉnh lại đám tóc trước mái Sebastian ra đằng sau. Sau khi hài lòng, anh buộc gọn nó lại bằng dải ruy băng. Cậu bẽn lẽn quay lại nhìn anh, Evans cười nhẹ rồi vỗ vai cậu.  
\- Không nên để tóc làm rối tầm nhìn, như vậy là tốt rồi. Em có đôi mắt đẹp đó, đừng che giấu nó nhé. Cầm lấy cái này, anh muốn sáng sớm làm gọn tóc mình lại trước khi làm việc. Được chứ.  
Sebastian nhìn anh hồi lâu, rồi cười gật đầu khiến cho Evans cảm thán. Cậu có đôi mắt xám tro, cái mũi nhỏ và vầng trán rộng. Ánh mắt Sebastian khác với Thomas, nó không đẹp rạng rỡ, không long lanh, nhưng sự kiên định tràn ngập trong nó khiến người ta không thoát nổi. Nó đứng ở giữa danh giới trưởng thành và vô tư còn sót lại của tuổi thiếu thời. Nó làm Evans nhớ tới mình của những năm ấy, có khi chẳng thể mạnh mẽ tới vậy. Anh cười nhẹ.   
Sau khi dặn dò một chút và xin phép mẹ của Max trông trừng hai đứa trẻ, Evans rời nhà mình đi tới quảng trường ở khu mấy ngôi trường công lập, nơi Chris bán bánh. Anh tính hỏi cậu ta một số quần áo cho Sebastian, và mua một ít đồ đạc còn thiếu. Nhưng đi được gần tới thì anh phát hiện cái xe bánh của Chris, cùng với việc Thomas đang ôm hắn. Lại gần, Evans hắng giọng, làm hắn giật mình quay lại, cơn mưa chỉ còn lất phất như phủ một lớp bụi mờ. Anh chào hỏi vài câu, rồi nhắc tới chuyện mình đang cần một số quần áo, Thomas nói rằng ở nhà cậu có, anh cũng nhận thấy hình dáng hai người kha giống nhau, dù Thomas nhỏ hơn gần hai tuổi Sebastian.  
\- Em luôn cao lớn hơn các bạn khác – Thomas vừa đi vừa nói, khi anh dẫn cậu về nhà   
\- Vậy à. Ừm, lúc nãy, hai người đang nói chuyện gì sao?  
\- Anh Chris nhận em vô học đó – Thomas khúc khích, cậu vẫn đi giữa làn chắn ngang mặt đường và vỉa hè, anh suy tư. Trước giờ Chris chẳng phải rất ghét đám nhóc nhà giàu sao?  
\- Vậy sao, anh tưởng cậu ta chỉ dạy cho đám nhóc gần nhà chứ.  
\- Vậy, chắc là vì em đặc biệt.

**Author's Note:**

> @@ mặc dù không mong comment và like nhưng nếu ai đi qua là Việt Nam thì lên tiếng nhé>,..,


End file.
